Summer Romance
by Emily1050
Summary: Annabeth is spending the summer with her best friend's family in California. As fate would have it she can't help it but fall in love with Thalia's cousin, Percy. The two dated for the rest of that summer, but as the end draws near and Annabeth's return to New York with it. What will happen to their relationship. Will their choices affect their future. (It has a bad ending)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T because I am paranoid. No there will be no use of foul language, even less any rated r scenes. Just to let you know ahead of time. I don't enjoy writing that.**

 **Song: This I promise you, by: Anthem Lights. (Originally by: Nsync)**

 **Picture: Annabeth**

 **Unedited**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was walking into my best friend's mansion. My mom usually send me to my dad's for the summer but after what happened last year with his new wife, I don't think I'll be going there for the summer again. My best friend Thalia was a crazy,punk super fun to hang around, and Although people thought I was boring because I enjoy books and so on, she always hanged with me. We'd met the first day of second grade. Her, Luke, and I had been the best of friends. When we started in third grade Luke moved away. Thals and I took our time to get over his leave but with each other's help we brought back the fun in our friendship. My mom was known to be the best Architect in the U.S. Mom would always be very busy during the summer traveling around the country, she used to send me to my dad's house but now I depended on my best friend. As I was saying I was walking into Thalia's mansion. I went up the steps and a maid opened the door for me.

"Thank's Maria," I said. She nodded.

"My pleasure ." Maria was like a mother to Thalia. Her biological mother had died in a car crash. You see Beryl Grace had been Zeu's lover and had two kids with him, but he was married to Hera .Beryl noticed that Zeus had no intentions in marrying her so she became alcoholic. One day she was driving and killed herself. Hera hated Thalia and her one year younger brother, Jason. When Jason was five he didn't want to live here anymore so his father send him to live with his uncle Poseidon. So Thalia had been raised by herself.

"Mistres Thalia is in her room packing," Maria said again.I nodded and went up the stairs. I was aware that Hera had requested for Thalia to go to Zeu's brother house to spend the summer and I would be traveling with her.

"Thals, I am here," I said entering her room without permission.

"Annie hurry up. I am ready, the jet leaves in ten minutes," she answered. She looked excited. I understood she was going to see her good side of the family, the people who truly cared for her and her brother.

The jet was comfortable. Thalia slept,the whole ride. I fell asleep a few minutes before we landed on Malibu, California. I woke up when I heard the plane land. I looked to my left and saw Thalia she looked relieved to have I remembered my best friend's fear of heights.

We got out of the jet and Thalia squealed.

"JASON, PERCY, BIANCA, HAZEL,AND DEATH BREATH,'' she yelled running past me. There was a group walking towards us. When the three boys and two spotted Thalia they made a group hug possition, and she jumped right in it.

"Wow Thals, it's nice to see you too," The girl said. Then one of the boys who had black messy hair and sea green eyes caught my eyes. He was cute. He looked at me for a second. Then he handed me his hand and I shook it.

''Hi, I am Percy Jackson and you?'' he asked.

''Annabeth Chase. Thalia's friend, I guess your 's son huh?'' I asked. Thalia and I had gone over everyone in her family. Well she had told me all their names. I had never seen any of them, well all but Jason.

''Oh come on Kelp Head don't make Anne uncomfortable,'' Thalia said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

''Don't call me that,'' he and I both said.

''No way, we agree that Thalia's nicknames suck,'' a boy who looked around fourteen said. He had dark black hair and was very pale. I guess this was 'Death Breath'. Or in other words Nico Di-Angelo.

'' Yeah, she sucks at nicknames,'' I said. Thalia placed a hand over her heart and faked a gasp.

''I can not believe my eyes, my best friend has dumped me for my cousins.''

A man who looked like an older version of Percy walked up to us,'' Thals, it's good to see you again.''

''You too, uncle Poseidon,'' she said happily. They hugged. She let go and said,'' This is the longest hug your ever gonna get from me.''

''Might as well enjoy it then,'' he replied, and hugged her again.

Later that day we arrived at the Jackson Mansion. Percy opened the car door for me. I smiled at him and stepped out. I looked around and noticed we were looking at a mansion that looked similar to Thalia's.

''Our houses were all designed and constructed by the same people.'' Percy said. I guess this is some family thing.

''Lets go in, Piper, Rachel, and Calypso, along with Leo and Frank are inside.'' Jason mumbled. Who are all this people.

Thalia seemed excited. ''No way, I am finally going to meet my sister-in-law.''

''Yep. Oh and let's not forget the band." Jason said excitedly while grining.

''Let's go inside.'' Bianca ordered. Poseidon came out of the car and smiled at us. Although him and Zeus looked alike, Poseidon seemed happy and was always smiling.

''Percy, Jason make sure everyone is having fun. I have to go see Tyson, he told me this morning he'd be over at Ella's,'' I looked at Percy who nodded towards his dad.

''Wait dad, what about Triton?'' As soon as he said that, his cousins smiles faultered. Who the hell is Tyson, and Triton.

''Percy, be nice. He is your br,'' he was cut of by Percy.

"Correction HALF-brother.''

''Well he's your half-brother and you need to get along so why don't you invite him to hang out.'' And with that Poseidon left. The cousins all began sulking as we walked up the steps to the mansion.

''Why do we get stuck with the son of a bird,'' Thalia grumbled. Just then a kind looking lady opened the door for us. Percy smiled.

''Mom, you remember Thalia right?'' The kind woman nodded and smiled,''and that's her best friend Annabeth.''

Was this Poseidon's wife? I didn't think so. If I remembered corectly. Percy had been Poseidon's first kid when he was seventeen. Then Kronos, Poseidon's dad made him marry some lady called Amphirite.

''Come in girls. Everyone is waiting in the family room. Oh guys you wont guess who came while you guys were in the airport.''

''Chiron.'' Thalia said. Sally shook her head _no._

''Oh I know, I know Clarisse.'' Nico really did try.

''Nope.''

''Luke?'' Bianca asked. Thalia and I eyed each other.

''Yep, he's here.'' Sally answered. We walked through the house and I have to say, it was amazing. The design, plus the architecture. It reminded me of Greek constructions.

We entered another room, but this one had a bunch of teens watching TV.

''Guys, we're back.''As soon as Jason said that. He was attacked by a girl with brown hair. They started to make out so I assumed she was his girlfriend. All the teens watching TV stood up. I examined each and everyone. Until I came across the last one. I knew that face. Thalia puts her hand on top of my shoulder as if to say. '' _It's him alright_ ".

"It's nice to see you again Luke.''I said, and Thalia nodded.

''Anne, Thals! Your faces never change,'' he exclaimed. I looked at him weardly.

''Although it looks like you already know each other let me introduce you, Annabeth, Thalia, this is Luke Castellan. My neighbor, Luke this is my cousin Thalia Grace, and her best friend Annabeth Chase.'' Percy introduced us. I couldn't help but to smile at least now we were together with Luke again.

''Okay, Luke as happy as I am to see you, I have been dying to hear Kelp Head, Jason and their band sing.'

''Oh right,'' he said. I smiled at him. We took our seats on the different sofas, some of us even sat on the floor even though there was enough chairs. You can guess who that was. Yes if you guessed Thalia your right.

Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank stood up. Percy grabed a chair and sat on it. He got a gitar that was hanging from the wall. Leo went to a corner of the room where I saw the drums. Jason took the piano. And Frank another gitar.

Percy started to play.

 **Key:**

Percy _, Jason_ ** _,_** **Leo,** _ **Frank ,(**_ **All)**

''When the visions around you.

Bring tears to your eyes, and all that surrounds you, are secrets and lies''

 ** _''I'll be your strength,_**

 ** _I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith when it's gone._**

 ** _The one you should call._**

 ** _Was standing here all alond.''_**

 **''And I will take, you in my arms and hold you right where you belong''**

 **''** _ **Till the day my life is trhough this I promise you, this I promise you''**_

 _''I've loved you forever, in life times before. And I promise you never, will hurt anymore''_

 _''I give you my word,I give you my life. This is a battle we have won,and with this vow,forever has now began''_

 _''(_ **Just close your eyes, each loving day,and know this fealing wont go away. No)''**

 _''Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.''_

 _''(_ **This I promise you)''**

''Over and over I fall, when I hear you come''

''( **Without you in my life,baby)''**

''I just couldn't believe this at all''

''( **And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong.''**

''Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.''

'' **(Just close your eyes, each loving day. And love this fealing wont go away.''**

''Every word I say is true this I promise you.''

 ** _''Every word I say is true this I promise you.''_**

 _''Uh I promise you.''_

The room exploded with aplauses. They were awesome.

''Congratulations!'' Thalia exclaimed as she rushed to Percy and Jason and huged them. Rare right?

Now that I thought about it. Why did Leo need the drums. He hadn't even touched them, but I guess that's his instrument.

''You know what we should do tonight?'' Asked Piper. We all looked at her, as if questioning.

''We should have a kareoke night.'' As soon as those left her mouth I felt like fainting. But everyone else thought it was a good idea. I just kept on praying that I wouldn't have to sing, but now that I look back it feels like thegods didn't hear me that one time.

Everyone started preparing the family room. Rachel left because her dad didn't let her have sleep overs. Piper was in one of Jason's shirts, while wearing a pair of pajama shorts I let her borrow since we use the same size. Hazel, Bianca, and Nico apparently lived right across with their dad. Who is Poseidon's other brother. Calypso was also staying in the mansion, because her dad was in Europe. Leo, and Frank had clothe here, because whenever they had band rehersal they stayed for the night.

Just when we were all about to start, someone entered the house. I looked towards the door to see a lady, with a boy. She eyed us.

''Thalia it's nice to see you!'' She exclaimed. Thalia smiled.

''You too aunt Amphirite.'' Then she looked at the boy,'' and Triton.''

The last words were grited out. For some reason, they all seemed to hate this boy, I guess because he was Poseidon's only legitimate son. I guess I am about to find out, since either way he's staying with us.

Triton smiled wikedly. And that's when I knew this night would be tough... for most of us.

 **—/—-/An\—-\—**

 **So that was chapter one. What did you guys think is it good. Tell me please comment and vote. I am trying to mke chapters longer for those who have read from my other PJO fanfiction. So if you have you already know my co-writer. Either way, she is the one who post this on . We write tbe chapter together and discuss our ideas too. She is also my BFF. And I have known her my whole life. To my dear Joky04**

 **See you soon.**

 _ **Joky04 & Emily1050.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: Make A Wave by: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

 **Picture: Percy**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Ever since I laid my eyes on her in the airport I couldn't stop staring. She was so beautiful.

Her blonde curls falling around her perfectly shaped face.

Her grey eyes, made her look wise.

Her curves were driving me crazy, and last but definitely not least, in fact it's what I like best about her; her personality.

Annabeth wasn't like most girl I've me. She is different, you can see that right away. Of course I'd know she was special, I mean you need to be really different to befriend Thalia.

Oh that cousin of mine must drive her crazy. I am surprised she is still sane.

The fact that Luke knew her made my blood boil for some reason.

The way she spoke to him so comfortably, I just want to have a chance.

I mean sure we've only just met, but she is like the other half of me.

We all took our seats in the family room.

I was next of Annabeth.

''Okay so who is going to go first?'' Frank asked.

''How about we use the method that we put numbers in a bag and we all choose. Do notice some numbers will repeat themselves. That's for duets.'' Calypso announced. I noticed Annabeth was tense. She is probably nervous.

I grabbed her hand in mine and came to her ear.

''Hey, it's okay. I bet you've never heard Thalia sing?'' She shook her head, ''she sings like a sheep,'' she giggled.

Leo, Jason, and Piper went to the library.

Now it was just Calypso, Frank, Triton, Hazel, Bianca, Thalia, Annabeth, and I.

''So...Annabeth is your family so messed up they send you to spend the summer with strangers?'' Triton asked. Annabeth seemed to get pissed, she was shaking and I felt her hand curl up into a fist. I put my hand on her shoulder.

She stopped shaking but didn't release her fist in fact she held it harder.

''Listen Triton, you have no right to offend my family. It's none of your business what happens in it. So stay out of it,'' she snapped. He looked at her as if disgusted.

''I hate people like all of you. You're all bastards and your stupid messed up life's always seem to ruin mine. You're all a bunch of worthless peasants!'' That was it for me. I usually took all his insults, but I won't let him hurt my friends too.

''Triton that's enough. If you don't shut the,'' he cut me off.

''You are a bastard too, I am above you. You don't tell me when to stop. I stop when I feel like it.''

''You're not above anyone so shut up. You have no right to see yourself higher than others in fact should I tell your mom and dad of this I wonder what will happen.'' I said.

He gave me a ' _Don't you dare'_ look. It just made me angrier.

I know evolving the adult is childish, however Triton has to be dealt by his parents and I am only his half brother. Also he is like ten. He is extremely childish.

''Amphirite, dad!'' I called out. I am so lucky that there is a security video here, I won't even have to explain. Soon my dad and Amphirite came down the stairs.

''Is everything alright Percy?'' Amphirite asked, I shook my head.

''I'd like you to see the video tapes.''

''No mom, dad don'[t listen to him. He isn't worth your time. He is as worthless as a ant. You guys are to busy to be interrupted by such a worthless.'' Dad slapped him.

''Triton what are you speaking, that is your brother he is as much worth as all of us.'' Amphirite said. I had nothing against her really but the reason why Triton is like this is because of her. Do to the fact she used to ignore me when I was younger. So Triton learned to treat me bad from her.

''Come with us, you're grounded. I don't want you to treat others differently.'' Dad looked at his wife asking her to take him away so that he could speak with us. She nodded and left.

''Percy. Guys I am really sorry for what Triton did. He is really just in need for me to be there more in his life. I am truly sorry.'' My father always used the same excuse. However reality is that he has always been fair to both of us. As to Triton last year when he started acting out he began to hang out more with him. I barely see either of my parents. I really don't enjoy my step mother. And that's why I plan for my music career to take of this year. So that by next year I can move out and become my own independent person.

That way I don't deal with my parents or my brother can live in peace.

Jason is moving with me. So I won't be completely alone.

Just then Leo, Piper, and Jason walked in with a basket.

He passed the basket around everyone got their paper and either laughed or blushed. Well Annabeth blushed.

I got the second the turn and it was a duet. We had to sing ''Make A Wave'', this song was originally between a boy and a girl so it better be a girl. And not Thalia. Please don't be Thalia.

''Okay who is first singing ''Stronger'' by Kelly Clarkson'' asked Piper. To my surprise Thalia stood up.

''Oh guys second round your singing songs by the same people and if you're in a duet you're singing with the same person. Okay Thalia you are up'' Leo announced.

''You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone.''

Reality is Thalia signs really good.

''You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me.,,,,,,

Think you've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.''

We all clapped and she took her seat. Leo stood up and called the second person/duet.

To my surprise Annabeth stood up with me. I smiled at her and she blushed even harder.

''Okay Percy, Annabeth you know the rules.'' As Leo said that he went back to his seat and got popcorn.

 **Percy,** _Annabeth,_ _ **Both**_

 **''They say the beat of a butterflie's wings**

 **Can set off a storm in the world away**

 _What if that ride in the smallest of things_

 _Can power the strongest hurricane?_

 **What if it all begins inside?**

 _We hold the key that turns the tide_

 ** _Just a pebble in the water (ohh)_**

 _Can set the sea in motion (ohh)_

 ** _A simple act of kindness (ohh)_**

 **Can stir the widest ocean**

 ** _If we show a little love_**

 **Heaven knows what we could change (oh yeah)**

 ** _So throw a pebble in the water (oh yeah)_**

 ** _And make a wave, make a wave._**

 **Make a wave, make a wave.**

 _The singlechoice to take a stand_

 **Reach out your hand to someone in need (Help somebody)**

 _Don't fool yourself and say you can't_

 **You never know what can grow from just one seed**

 _(yeah)_

 _So come with me and seize the day_

 _This world may never be the same_

 ** _Just a pebble in the water_**

 _(Just a pebble in the water)_

 ** _Can set the sea in motion,_**

 **(Can set the sea in motion)**

 ** _A simple act of kindness_** _(ohh)_

 ** _Can stir the widest ocean_**

 _ **If we show a little love,**_

 **(If we show a little love)**

 _ **Heaven knows what we can change,**_

 _(Heaven knows what we can change)_

 ** _So throw a pebble in the water,_**

 **(So throw a pebble in the water)**

 _ **Make a wave, make a wave.**_

 _Just show a little love_

 _You never know what we can change_

 **Just throw a pebble in the water** _(ohh)_

 ** _Make a wave, make a wave.''_**

That was amazing. I never expected for Annabeth to be such a good singer.

''Wow! I have no idea what you were nervous about. You are amazing.'' I said.

''Thank's Perce you were really good too.''

''Hey if I asked if we could go out just the two of us tomorrow what would you say?'' I asked her . She blushed at my question.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was not expecting Percy to ask me out. Reality is I wasn't blushing because I was nervous it was because Percy was here.

''I think I'd say yes.'' He smiled. He told me that we should better start listening to Piper and Jason sing Magic by Selena Gomez.

I was so exited for tomorrow that even when I tried I couldn't focus.

 **A/N**

 **Hi. I am sorry for the long wait but here it is. I hope this chapter was good. I noticed that Annabeth seems a little occ. So just for this chapter let it go through. See you soon**

HAPPY SUMMER

Joky04 & Emily1050


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

 _The date._

You know I've been on thousands of dates before but never have I ever been this nervous for one of them. Of course there was no way to compare my ex-girlfriends to Annabeth, but this made me think that in a way I am becoming Jason. Only a few of us know how nervous he was on his and Piper's first date.

He kept on rambling about random stuff while we were getting him ready. Also Piper has a sister.

Her sister's name is Drew. Jason may have taken Drew out on a date once so it was very awkward at first.

Luckily Drew and Piper hate each other. I don't blame Piper though, Drew is a horrible _brat_.

So today, this hour, standing in front of this mirror is a completely new side of me that I have never seen.

I always snickered when Jason, Leo or Frank would tell me that one day the right girl would walk into my life and have me become Percy without his _man card._

I always laughed at them, however now I just wanted to cry and say ''I am whipped''.

Something about Annabeth made her special and made me want to hug her and kiss her and tell every guy out there, that she is mine. I looked at my hand watch. It was 5:46pm. The date was at 6:30.

Annabeth had no idea where I was taking her, however I did tell the girls just so they could dress her up.

As for me. The guys came to help me as well. Jason had chosen a pair of jeans with a V-neck shirt. Then as for shoes I had a pair of converse. I was obviously going to wear a jacket though.

In other words I was not dressed in what you would say _'elegant'._ If anything this date had nothing elegant in it.

It's all about being comfortable.

Maybe later on I take her somewhere expensive as for now. It's better for something that I know she'll like.

I looked at my watch again. Now it was 5:54pm. I began to walk down the stairs of my mansion so that I could wait for Annabeth down stairs.

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _This is my first date ever._

This day will always be remembered. I have this notebook where I write everything that I do for the first time. I've had it since I was five.

The girls told me to wait upstairs for it to be 6:05 before going downstairs. They said that it's good for the guy to wait a few minutes on the first date.

And since I have no experience what so ever that's exactly what I am doing.

I have always wondered who my first date would be. Who my first kiss would be. Who would take my virginity, and even who would I marry.

So for the first question I already have an answer. We'd have to wait for the next ones though.

As I looked at the time I realized it was six. Five more minutes, in other words 300 seconds to go.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I _wasn't necessarily nervous_ about today. As I stared at the reflection I smiled. I was wearing a cute sundress with flowers and a little belt through my waist. As for shoes. What better than sandals.

It was simple, but comfy and that made me happy. I looked at my watch again and realized it was 6:07.

 _Oh uh_

I am late. I hurried down the stairs and immediately saw Percy standing at the bottom of the stairs with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Yeah remember what I said earlier about being nervous. Yeah well scratch that I am extremely nervous, however I have a right to be nervous. This is after all my first date with a guy.

Percy smiled at me. As I came face to face with him.

''Hey..'' He said. I blushed for what I have no idea. ' _Control yourself Annabeth you don't blush in front of people'_ I kept on telling myself.

''Hi.''

''Um...you look...beautiful.'' He answered awkwardly.

''Thank's. You look wonderful as well,'' I said suddenly gaining back my confidence, ''say Seaweed Brain shall we get going.''

He seemed surprised by my sudden change, but smiled at it and nodded.

He opened the front door of his house for me and I walked outside thanking him. Then his car was already there waiting for us at the little round gate way of his house.

Percy came and opened the door to his car while I stood there shocked. I soon recovered and walked into the car. He closed my door and entered through the other door. He turned the car on and was just about to take it out of parking when I asked him ''where are we going?''

''It's a surprise.''

''Well to bad you better tell me.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No''

''If you don't tell me then I get off this car this instant.''

''Fine.'' He muttered in defeat.

''So where are we going?'' I asked again.

''We're going to the book store.''

''Really?''

''Yeah it's near a Starbucks and the beach so we'll have quite the night. I thought for tonight you'd like something that has to do with you.''

''Thank you Percy.''

''Anything for you my Wise Girl.''

''How long from here to there?'' I asked him a few minutes later.

''It's about ten minute drive.'' He answered.

A few minutes later the car stopped and that meant that we're here. I didn't wait for Percy to open the door instead I went ahead by myself. I walked to the bookstore's door and realized it said 'CLOSE' in big letters.

''Percy, it's closed.'' He smiled and took out a key from his jacket before opening it. Inside it looked so cozy and nice. It smelled like books. And even though it was small it made me smile, because it looked exactly like my favorite childhood dream. Yep that's right it was a library that looked just like this.

''It's beautiful. Now may I ask why you have a key and if it's alright to be here.''

''Relax a few months back Jason and I decided to buy it. The governor was going to destroy it and replace it with an electronic hardware store so we bought it and saved it from demolition. This has kind of become our hangout place and lots of people stop by daily to buy books. It's a benefit to have the beach so close.''

''Oh wow. I would have never guessed you guys owned this place.'' I said, he smiled and nodded. Then he took my hand and led me to a pair of stairs that were just behind one of the many bookshelves. He dragged me upstairs unto a room with a little picnic blanket on the floor. There were cushions and what looked like a food basket.

''Sit.'' He said calmly and did as told. He went out of the room and came back with three movies.

''Now I know you hate romance clinche movies so I asked Thalia what close to romantic movies you liked and she said you like _'Penelope'_ ,'' he stopped. It's true I do like Penelope for the simple reason that it teaches that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover I mean all the guys ran away from her the moment they saw she had a pig's nose. Then he came along and even though he was doing it for money he stayed. Then slowly getting to meet her and falling in love. Of course in her wedding she runs away and realizes that she just had to accept who she was in order to break the curse. So she did and ended up being a beautiful young woman. And like every clinche story she ends up with the guy.

I nodded at him to continue,'' she said you liked Geek mythology so I got _'Hercules',_ you know the one where Dwaine Johnson (The Rock) plays Hercules. And I got _'Age of Adaline',_ you know the new one with Blake Lively.''

''Yes Percy I know I read the book. If it's anywhere near the book, then it's an amazing movie.

''So which one is it going to be?''

''Age of Adaline''

''Good choice.''

He went to the front of the room and I noticed a big screen lowering from the ceiling as Percy put the movie on.

As soon as it was up he went to a closet that was in the corner of the room and got a blanket which I guessed is to cover ourselves. Then he came back and sat next to me before covering me and him both in the blanket while eating and watching the movie.

-TIME SKIP-

We were at the part where Adaline was about to turn around and go back to Ellis when she has the car accident. I knew that now she was going to stop being immortal. I almost cried when Adaline's daughter who by the way could pass as Adaline's great-great granddaughter said she would stay with the puppy while Adaline and Ellis went on their date, and then what Adaline finds a white hair and smiles before the movie ends.

''That was better than I expected.'' Percy mutters.

''It was good, however the book was way better, but I have to admit it was perfect for our little date.''

''Thanks I'll make sure to do this a lot more often with you.'' I smiled at him. ''Hey want to go grab a Starbucks and then we can walk around the beach barefoot?''

''That'd be wonderful.''

''Great leave your shoes here. Come on let's go.''

Percy wasn't lying when he said that the Starbucks was right across and the beach behind it.

I got a Frappuccino and Percy got a Caramel Mocha Latte.

Now we were just walking around the beach talking about anything and everything. So far I know that Percy loves blue things. He hates his paternal grandfather. Although he is the heir to his dad's company due to the fact that he is wedlock child he doesn't get the company in other words Triton does. He has another brother whose name is Tyson. Tyson is a buff, but very child like and he is younger than Percy. He get's along with Triton and Percy. His mom is in New York. He wants to be a musician when he grows up and he wants to marry for love, not because he was forced upon it.

So in other words I know everything about Percy. I know the names of all the girls he is dated. He even told me the name of the girl he lost his virginity to. She happens to be called Joselyn. In some cases you could say I know to much information, but I like it that he can trust me with this. That way if we ever date. Which is very likely to happen then we already know everything about the other and know that we can always count on each other to keep secrets that's a key in a relationship.

TRUST.

T-R-U-S-T

TRUST.

We took a seat on the ground.

''I am glad you came with me on this date.'' He said as he looked up to the sky.

''I am glad I came too.''

''Annabeth I know we just met and all, but I like you a lot, like a lot, lot, lot and I would like for us to you know be more than just friends.''

''Are you asking me out?'' I ask. He nodded.

''Well since you still need to grow a pair I am going to ask. Do you want to be my boyfriend Percy?'' I asked as I stared into his beautiful eyes.

''I would very much like that Wise Girl.''

We leaned in and kissed.

Now I have two events to write down in my notebook.

Answer to question one

1\. Who was my first date?

Perseus Jackson

Answer to question two

2\. Who was my first kiss?

Perseus Jackson.

The moment Percy's mouth was on mine I responded. The kiss had my brain not thinking straight. We kept on moving in sync, when I felt him keep the kiss going while getting on top of me. I never would have guessed that my first kiss would be this heated.

I was low on air, but I didn't want to ruin the moment, plus my brain wasn't functioning right and then it started raining.

We broke apart and started laughing at how clinche this was.

''Come on Wise Girl I wouldn't want my girl to get sick.''

''Race to the book store.'' I said.

''You're on.'' He helped me stand up. The moment I was stable I took of with Percy yelling things like _''That's not fair.''_

While I yelled back _''All is fair in love and war.''_

 **A/N**

 **Hii so Joky is away to the Florida keys and I had to update here and in wattpad. I have a very short amount of time right now. I am sorry if there is any mistake here. Also please review and follow. I appreciate those and read them all. So please tell me what you think.**

 **HAPPY SUMMER**

 **Emily1050 & Joky04**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been a month since our first date. I am glad to say it hasn't been the only one.

The week after we went to the bookstore we had a quadruple date. It was Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and I. It was wonderful we went to the water park and after went to a place we have come to call _'our hangout',_ the bookstore top floor _._

My relationship with these guys is as if we've known each other our whole life's. Piper and I have so many things in common she has become my best friend, who I know I can count on and she can keep secrets. Something Thalia fails at. She also gives wonderful advice, and knows how to get ready for a date. I feel as if Piper and I have a sisterly relationship.

Hazel keeps to herself, but she pushes herself to the maximum. Which is something I admire. She also doesn't take anything from anyone. If someone was about to make fun of her for being different than her father and brother she would just ignore it and use that against him at some other time.

Calypso seems to be wary of me sometimes. I feel the same about her. I mean before she met Leo she was completely obsessed with Percy. However she was a beauty and a very kind person, that was one of her many wonderful qualities that made me wary of her. I mean I wasn't as gentle as a lady should be. What if Percy saw that as something bad and dumped me. Okay I know I am exaggerating but still.

Today Percy and I are going to pick his younger brother who I have yet to meet from summer camp. You see the day Thal's and I arrived here he was spending time with his best friend Ella. His dad however instead of bringing him home took him to a summer camp for kids from ages 5-12. Tyson is 8 so his dad thought it'd be a good idea since at least there he'd have friends his age and not a house full of teens.

Poseidon was a family man. He was always thinking of his family. I noticed that Amphirite wasn't very close to him.

She wasn't mean or disrespectful, but was always focused on Triton. Percy explained to me that when Triton was just a baby and Percy was about seven. She wouldn't talk to him at all. His guess was that since he grew up seeing his mother not talk like a mother should to Percy caused Triton to believe that it was Percy's fault that his father had cheated on his mom. Yeah although I admired Poseidon I couldn't believe he'd gone of and had another kid with another lady other than his wife. Percy also explained that when he was about fifteen Amphirite finally opened up a little to him, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel. However by then the damage had already been done.

About a year ago Amphirite formed a friendship with Sally so that's why she was here on my first day here.

Percy's mom was another story. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her after the first day, Jason told me she'd return to New York because her husband had called. Her husband, Paul Blofis he and Percy got along. He was a good man. Sally and him had a young daughter who Percy spoiled to no end. She would cause him to smile in a moment of weakness.

She had brown hair, blue eyes and a freckled face. She was Percy's delight.

''Hey Annabeth we can't pick up Tyson until 3:00pm want to go to the pool that's three blocks away from here?'' Percy said bringing me back from my thoughts.

''I am sure that would be fun. However I don't have a swimsuit.'' I said back to him. He seems to take this into consideration and then his eyes light up.

'' Last time I went to the public pool I noticed that there's a store right across from it.''

''Are you sure it's a store with swim suits.''

''It's called _'bikini Sea'_ I am almost positive it has swimsuits,'' Percy says giving me a 'I know everything' look.

''Fiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee!''

He drove and kept on glancing at me almost nervously.

After the fourth time I asked him what's wrong.

''Nothing.'' He said a bit to fast to my liking.

''Percy what is it?''

''I'll tell you when we get there.'' He said back offering me his honest smile. I not at his request and then changed the conversation to the fact that we were planning on going to Disney Land, this up coming week.

After a few minutes we parked inside the parking lot and came to stand in front of the store called 'Bikini Sea'. However while reading the signs on the windows I read a sign that said 'WE ONLY SELL BIKINI'S' and another that said 'BIKINI'S ONLY'.

''No way. There is no way I am wearing a bikini.'' I said in the second turning away from the store about to walk away. Percy however pulled my arm close to him.

''I am sorry Wise Girl, but at the moment it seems like our only choice.''

''Percy? Do I have to?'' I whine. He smirks and nods.

''Yes you do. There's no space for discussion now let's go.'' He pulled me inside. I kept on trying to hold on to something so that I could sneak out and free myself from the torture of going shopping. And the multiplication of it being that I am shopping for bikini's with my boyfriend.

Percy comes to one of the assistance workers. ''Hello my name is Maggie, how may I help you?''

''Can you please something that would look good on my girlfriend?'' Her brown eyes fill with happiness.

''Right this way.'' She starts to walk away. We go following her... Well Percy is following her while dragging me behind him.

After what felt like hours of bikini views we came to a stop.

''This whole section could surely help you. Now you my dear have very light skin so a teal blue or radiant pink would look beautiful on you.'' She went to one of the bikini's I hadn't dare to look at this section.

''Here try it on!'' She threw something silky at me. I looked down to see a bunch of strings.

''I am sorry, but I can't wear this.''

I look at Percy and see that he looks completely uncomfortable. ''How about a two piece that is decent?'' I ask, Maggie nods in understandment and says a comment about her boyfriend being the same. So we came to a section with normal bikinis.

I chose one that was teal. It was by far the least revealing out of all the other ones.

It was $20.50. I was in front of the cashier about to pay with my cash, but Percy beat me to it with his credit card.

I was annoyed that he paid for it. It was my swim suit, he shouldn't have to buy it for me. As soon as we were out the door I yelled at him.

'' Why did you do that?'' I asked. I was glaring as we walked to the car. He opened it and walked inside so I followed his actions and kept on looking at him.

''What?'' He said as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

''Why did you buy the swim suit I have the money.'' I say once again. I don't like depending on other people's money.

''Oh that... Well because first of all you're my girlfriend. Second of all I invited you to the pool. Third of all I was the one who decided to come to this store, and fourth of all it's not like I have anything better to waist it on.'' He replied as he turned on his car. I feel like stabbing him in my mind. I love him to much to do it in real life, that and my perfect record would be ruined and I'd be an even bigger disappointment to my father.

''Still it's not like you're going to wear it, I should have paid for it. And you shouldn't go around wasting money you never know when you'll need it. '' I said as if it were a fact. He looked at me and chuckled. ''WHAT!?'' I said, he just kept on chuckling.

''Percy what's so funny?'' I asked.

''You. I am sorry my love. It's just that I love it when you teach me these life lessons they make you sound sexy.'' He winked at the end of the sentence. Little did I know how much truth that sentence held to him, even though I thought it was a joke.

The car stopped and we came in view of a big beautiful pool. There wasn't many people around so it looked fun.

''It's almost as pretty as you.'' He commented as we entered causing me to blush. The entrance to the pool was $10.00 for each person older than 12. So we had to pay 20. Thinking about it, my swimsuit was even more expensive than this. Actually my bikini was very expensive.

We walked in and I excused my self to the bathroom to change into my bikini.

 **Percy's POV**

I was waiting for Annabeth, but when she finally graced me with her arrival my shorts began to feel tight. She was absolutely beautiful normally, however this bikini suit her perfectly all her curves were perfectly designed. She was the girl of my dreams.

''Wise girl.'' I called out to her. She came to me and replied to me.

''Seaweed Brain.''

''Shall we go in?'' I asked faking a British accent.

''We shall.'' She copied my actions. I took my arm for her and she accepted it. Then I guided her hand closer to my face. Just as I was close enough I gave her a kiss on her hand. She was blushing furiously.

In the pool she came close to me and sat on my lap. I turned her around so she was facing me. She put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel every inch of her body with mine. It was frustrating how much one girl could effect me with.

Time flew by. It was for sure one of the best swims I've ever had in my life there was even a time where another three couples came and asked us if we wanted to play chicken fight against them and we did.

''At the count of three you guys go under and we'll get on top says one of the girls whose name I know to be Katie Gardner.

''One.'' A boy that I knew from my school named Travis.

''Two.'' Connor, Travis's younger brother. I had seen them both at school. Connor was in my year, but Travis failed first grade so he's been with us since then. Many times people confuse them for twins. Jason and I used to be friends with them in elementary then they started pranking people and dad forbid us from playing again with them. He said they were bad influence. At the time I listened to him now I know his reason's behind it was purely business.

''Three.'' Another boy who was a sophomore at our school said. I think his name was Mitchel, and he is one of Piper's half siblings that she doesn't speak to.

We went under the water and soon Annabeth's thighs were on my shoulders.

I stood up. From where I was I couldn't see much all I knew is that Annabeth kept on throwing everyone to the water. So we ended up winning.

By the time we went to have lunch I looked at the clock and it was 2:58pm. Oh shoot.

''Annabeth hurry up. We have to go Tyson get's out of camp in two minutes.''

''She dropped everything and began to dress up without taking of her swimsuit. I had already changed so it was fine with me. We decided to get together some time soon so we got each others phone numbers.

The car drive to pick up my brother was fast and filled with screams from Annabeth every time it looked like a car was about to hit us.

Finally we arrived at the camp. It was 3:10pm by now. Tyson was already there wearing a smile next to him was Ella. Unfortunately her mom was coming to pick her up later today. They said bye to each other and he got in the car.

''Tyson meet my girlfriend and Thalia's best friend, Annabeth. Annabeth this is Tyson.'' Tyson smiled at me then he gave Annabeth a smile filled with love and Annabeth gave it back to him.

''It's nice to meet you Tyson!'' She exclaimed. They formed their own little conversation and I was very confused as of right now. My brother didn't usually talk to people he just met. I think I'd have to ask Annabeth later.

 **A/N**

 **Okay so please don't kill my absence I've been sort of having a writters block for all my story and has Joky, but trust in the power of friendship to be able to come up with something. Sorry this chapter was sort of a filler. I decided to bring back some characters and Joky remembered Miranda. For those who don't remember her she was one of Demeter's other daughters who was also a Gardner just like Katie. And in the lost Hero at the beginning when Drew was being a bossy female dog we remember Piper making friends with two of her half siblings. I don't remember the other ones name, but I know one is called Mitchel. And that's where he came from for those who didn't remember.**

 **Thank you for reading and I really would appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Also special thanks to all of you who have followed, favorite, or reviewed. I thank you for that.**

 **Guys Joky and I have an instagram account where we post the covers for our books and characters pictures. It's called fanfiction_story_girls follow us please and you'll be able to see and find out many of our information towards stories.**

 **Okay I guess this is it.**

 **HAPPY SUMMER!**

 _ **Emily1050 & Joky04**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

Another week had passed and no it was only two more until I had to go back to my mother.

Of course I wanted to return, but what of Percy.

We'd been having the best time of our life's in these last days. We both knew that once I boarded that plane a week and five days from now it would mean goodbye to everything.

Percy knew I was sad and he'd been trying to cheer me up by taking me around the state of California and truly it was working.

However today I wanted to be the one to pleasure him. He was hurt too.

Plus he'd already been all my first this one wouldn't be any different. I was ready to take the next step in our relationship.

So I arranged for Percy to come to my room and we'd spend the whole night watching 'movies' then while the notebook's heated scenes I'd kiss him while straddling him. Then he'd make the kiss heated, rough, and urgent. After a while of making out I'd strip and then from there everything else would be a mystery to me.

I looked at the side clock. It was 10pm. He should be here any moment, and just as planned Perce walked in the room with out knocking with a bag of popcorn.

''Everyone is asleep except for us.'' He informed me.

Perfect that way we wouldn't have anyone hear us or interrupt us.

''Okay let's start by watching _'Jurassic World'_ then _'The Last Song'_ and then _'The Notebook'_ '' I said he looked happy about _Jurassic World_ , but grumpy about the last two. He was grumbling about females and their stupid hormones.

Now normally I would have denied these two movies, however Thalia, Piper, Calypso, Bianca, and Hazel said they were good to set the mood, so here I was forcing my self to watch these movies.

After two hours of good special effects I put _the Last Song_.

It wasn't to bad. I'd actually thought that for a clinche romantic movie it was good, but then the good for nothing _'The Notebook'_ came up.

I was crying from the beginning, then it reached the part where in the floor of their future house I began to move closer to Percy.

After sitting on top of his intimacy I decided to turn around with my back towards the movie and my entrance towards Percy JR.

I kissed him casually while moving closer to him. He kissed back and intensified the kiss.

The kiss was good steamy and I loved the flavor of his mouth, but I needed air so I had to break it however Percy continued down my neck, until he reached the valley between my breast that was uncovered due to my V-neck shirt.

He stopped.

''We should stop, I wouldn't want to do something that you would regret later,'' he said. I smiled and pulled him closer to me. I nibbled his ear with my mouth making him groan in pleasure.

''Percy take me, I want this, I want my first everything to belong to you, I want my body to belong to you and you only. So please take me.''

That was all it took. After that piece by piece of every item that didn't let us be skin on skin was removed or ripped.

It was all going fast. We moved to the bed and took things farther.

In the morning when I woke up I smiled.

Percy was sleeping on top of me. His friend still deep inside of me. However the bathroom was calling me. So I began to wiggle to get out of under Percy without waking him up. His black strands of hair all over the place. I kept on wiggling and then Percy JR started tightening once again.

''Umm... Babe!'' Percy pleaded as he opened his closed eyes.

''Okay but only once. I already sore, but first I need to pee.'' So I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I did my business and was about to walk out, but Percy beat me inside.

''We could always save time in the hot-tub.'' He shrugged and carried me into the hot tub with him.

 **Thalia's POV**

My best fiend is surely no longer a virgin **.**

Truly I knew I had to tell her the news and to make sure she didn't react as hard I tricked her into taking things with Percy to the next level.

Hazel, Calypso, and Bianca had helped me, they didn't think it would actually happen and truly I had my doubts it wouldn't work, but it did. And it was perfect.

It was 2:45pm and those two hadn't come down. Uncle Poseidon had left to work worried. Aunt Amphirite gave me a knowing look as if to say you better hope that they don't regret this.

Just then Percy and Annabeth walked out wearing different clothes then the one they went to sleep with yesterday.

''Good morning!'' Percy exclaimed cheerfully.

''It's afternoon seaweed brain.'' Annabeth corrected him. Oh she is smart.

''You guys used protection right?'' Asked Leo. Annabeth and Percy blushed.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Who knew Annabeth the goody two shoes would loose it to her best friend's cousin in a summer vacation trip?'' I laughed teasing them. Annabeth was fuming furiously while Percy smiled while blushing.

''Thal's your dead meat.'' She threatened. I gulped and began to run while Annabeth crazily followed me around the house.

I lead her to the garden. There we were alone and would be able to speak.

''I have to tell you something.'' I said turning serious.

''I am not returning with you. I decided to stay with my uncle here, however they await for you over there, but your plane leaves tomorrow. A huge storm is coming this next following weeks, they'll be a hurricane and a cold front hitting at the same time, that's dangerous, have a good trip and don't forget to call me every day. We may be miles apart, but you'll always be my best friend. No matter what. Okay?'' She asked and I nodded as my eyes became watery.

I wouldn't see my best friend every day, I would loose my best friend, my lover, my new friends everything. But I couldn't loose my mom and my brother.

''Alright is it okay if we all spend time together at our hangout?'' I asked for the last time and she nodded.

Now we were in the library all cuddling up when Percy's phone ringed. He left the room to answer the call and came back immediately.

''Who wants to have another Kareoke night?'' He asked. We all smiled. That's how we met and how they'd say goodbye to me.

''Okay this time we're pairing with our boyfriends.'' Piper said. She got a hat and put a bunch of little papers inside. ''Ladies choose the song randomly from here.'' She held a smirk while the guys whined.

I picked number 1 and was singing Summer Love by One Direction. I looked up and glared at Piper knowing she did this purposely.

''Okay so number 1 singing Summer Love up!'' She exclaimed happily. I stood up and Percy followed my actions.

The song began:

Percy, _Annabeth,_ **Both**

''Yeah''

''Can't believe your packing your bags trying so hard not to cry.

Had the best time now it's the worst time but we have to say goodbye''

 _'' Don't promise that you're gonna write Though promise that you'll call._

 _Just promise that you won't forget we had it all''_

 **''Cause you were mine for the Summer, Now we know it's nearly over.**

 **Feels like snow in September, But I always will remember.''**

''You were my Summer Love, You always will be my Summer Love''

 _''Wish that we could be alone now._

 _If we could find some place to hide. Make the last time just like the first one. Push a button and rewind''_

''Don't say the word that's on your lips. Don't look at me that way. Just promise you'll remember , when the sky is grey.''

 **''Cause you were mine for the Summer, Now we know it's nearly over.**

 **Feels like snow in September, But I always will remember''**

''You were my Summer Love.

You always will be my Summer Love.

So please don't make this any harder''

 _''We can't take this any farther.''_

 **''And I know there's nothing I wanna change, change.**

 **Cause you were mine for the summer,**

 **Now we know it's nearly over.**

 **Feels like Snow in September, but I always will remember .**

 **That you were my Summer Love.**

 **You always will be my Summer Love''**

 **''You always will be my Summer Love**

 **You always will be my Summer Love**

 **You always will be my Summer Love''**

I began to cry until I was full out sobbing. I didn't want to go. Why me? Why?

 **A/N**

 **That's it even if it was a bit rushed. Have to go work. See you next chapter**.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANYONEE WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS THE DAY THEY READ THIS!

Happy Summer!

Bye

Joky04 & Emily1050


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

I was finishing my packing when Thalia walked in the room with tears falling from her eyes.

''Thal's what's wrong?'' I asked her as she sat on my bed. Well what once was my bed anyway.

''I can't believe you're leaving. I've never been more than 72 hours from seeing you.'' She sniffled.

''I know. Whenever I went to my dad's place you'd always rent a hotel room and be with me, those were good days for us. But you know we can always visit each other and video chat and text, email, write, and call.'' I said while running out of air.

''You better talk to me every single day and tell me everything that is going on in your life.''

''Same for you.'' I said sadly we laid down on the bed looking at the celling for what felt like hours until a overjoyed Leo came inside.

''Wow if I knew you'd be this happy I was leaving I would have left a long time ago.'' I said, he looked hurt.

''No way I am happy because your airplane doesn't leave in like three hours so you can sing with us at the Seaside Café. And Percy just wrote a new song.'' He said and I smiled just one more time even if it was in front of people it'd be with my family. The ones I love and trust with everything.

''Okay but we have to hurry.'' I said and he nodded. Thalia got up and we left to the Café.

When we got there I noticed Percy at the stage. Honestly I am not sure what we are anymore we haven't spoken to each other since yesterday.

''Okay guys here are the lyrics lets get started.'' Jason said as he passed out the papers.

We went up the stage. I was standing next to Percy as he smiled sadly at me. I wanted to cry.

''We're here for a special treat from The Half-bloods and some friends. Now let's get the show going.'' A man who I'am guessing is the host said.

''Percy grabbed a microphone. ''I wrote this song about six hours ago. It was inspired by things that have been in my life lately. And I want to thank my friends for being there for me. It's called Amnesia.''

I already knew what the song was about.

Percy, _Leo_ , **Jason** , Frank, **_All_**

''I drove by all the places

we used to hang out getting wasted

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted

And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?

When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all.''

 **''I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

 **I remember the make-up running down your face**

 **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

 **Like every single wish we ever made**

 **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

 **And forget about the stupid little things**

 **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

 **And the memories I never can escape**

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all''**

 _''The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

 _I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

 _And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

 _It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

 _It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

 _It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all.''_

''I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape.''

 ** _''If today I woke up with you right beside me_**

 _ **Like all of this was just some twisted dream**_

 _ **I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**_

 _ **And you'd never slip away**_

 _ **And you'd never hear me say**_

 _ **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**_

 _ **I remember the make-up running down your face**_

 _ **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**_

 _ **Like every single wish we ever made**_

 _ **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**_

 _ **And forget about the stupid little things**_

 _ **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**_

 _ **And the memories I never can escape**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not fine at all**_

 _ **No, I'm really not fine at all**_

 _ **Tell me this is just a dream**_

 _ **'Cause I'm really not fine at all''**_

The song was good. But it was to close to home. I hadn't sang. Neither had any of the other girls. We were singing some other song.

''And now I want to thank my cousin and our girlfriends for coming today and joining in with us with this song.'' Percy said. He smiled at me and motioned for me to hug him and I did.

His warm embrace was something I needed.

Then he whispered in my ear. ''You're still mine until that plane lands at your house.'' As I looked at his face I noticed a smirk and I smiled. Then we turned to the people looking at us.

 _Annabeth and Percy,_ Jason and Piper _,_ **Frank and Hazel,** _ **Leo, Calypso, Thalia.**_ ALL

 _''When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own_

 _Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know_

 _When tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes Tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes.''_

''And though the road is long,

I'll look up to the sky And in the dark I found,

I'll stop and I won't fly And I sing alone,

I sing alone And I sing alone.''

''I got all I need when I got you tonight

I look around me, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

Can't stop my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night''

 _'''Cause you're my flashlight, My flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight ''_

 ** _''I see the shadows low beneath the mountain tops_**

 ** _I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop '_**

 ** _Cause you light the way,_**

 ** _you light the way_**

 ** _You light the way''_**

''I got all I need when I got you tonight

I look around me, it's a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night.''

 **''Can't stop my heart when you shine it in my eyes**

 **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**

 **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

 **You're getting me, getting me through the night ''**

 ** _''Light, light, light, you're my flashlight''_**

 _''I got all I need when I got you tonight_

 _I look around me, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night''_

''Can't stop my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life 

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night''

'''Cause you're my flashlight

My flashlight You're my flashlight 

You're my flashlight, light, light 

You're my flashlight, light, light ''

 _''You're my flashlight_ ''

We ended the song and everyone was clapping. I was proud to say this song was perfect.

We went to get something to drink. Above the bar there was a clock. When I saw the time I freaked I have ten minutes to the airport.

Our happy mood suddenly turned sour and we just wanted to hug and stick together. That's how I would've liked it.

''I'll drive you to the airport in no time. Your bags are already in the car anyway.'' Percy mumbled sadly.

 **Percy's POV**

Why'd she have to leave.

For once in my life I'd been actually interested in a girl for real, not to hook up, but to be a couple. I wanted to marry Annabeth I wanted to start a family with her. As I drove to the airport I saw tears running down her face. And I knew she was in pain too, but then I remembered.

During one of our nights together we'd been talking before going to sleep and she'd told me about her notebook and how she wanted the answer to all those questions to be me.

Now I would only be the answer to three of her four most important questions.

''Wise Girl I know it's hard, but please don't cry. When you cry it makes me want to cry and I already broke down in front of Triton yesterday.'' I said trying to cheer her up.

''I can't help it.''

''You know that song we sang yesterday.''

''You mean Summer Love.'' I nodded.

''I'll always love you, and I will always remember you. Truthfully I don't want you to go. But maybe in the near future we will meet again and then we'll be ready to marry and raise a family so believe me when I say this isn't goodbye forever.'' After my tiny speech I kissed her and she did too.

''I love you.'' She said.

''I love you too.''

''See you soon Seaweed Brain.''

''See ya my love.''

She got of the car and entered the airport. The moment her curly locks were out of my vision I broke down into tears.

I know I said we'd meet again, but it hurt seeing her walk away from me.

One thing was for sure though I would never be the same man until the day I had her back.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was flying above Malibu, I'd cried while in the airport and even though I promised Percy we would meet again I preferred we stayed away from each other that way he could never hurt my heart and I his.

I would never fall in love again that's for sure.

I would never give anyone else the power to destroy me by giving them my heart.

Not just because it had already been taken, but because it didn't want anyone else to hold it.

Deep in my thoughts I didn't notice drifting of to sleep.

 _'DREAM'_

 _''Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!'' My four year old daughter exclaimed happily while her twin brother scowled at her._

 _''What has you so happy today munchkin.''_

 _''Today you're going to have a concert!'' She kept on rambling._

 _''But I have concerts every week and you're never this excited.''_

 _''That's because today your singing with other famous singers and my favorite band is in it.'' My daughters brain had come as a surprise._

 _She'd began to speak while she was one and two months old. She was walking by the eight months. As for her brother... well he took after his father._

 _He had just learned to speak a year ago and as for walking he was walking since he was seven months, he was very athletic and always had me jumping everywhere._

 _But they were my life and the only memories of what I had once loved so much because both of them had his jet-black hair and sea green eyes._

 _My baby girl only had my curls and attitude._

 _As for my son he didn't look or act anything like me. He was 100% Perseus Jackson._

I woke up and noticed I needed to puke so I rushed to the bathroom.

 **A/N**

 **I feel like almost nothing happened in this chapter, but to be honest Emily and I had writters block for this one. We have everything else ready, but this one was confusing and sentimental something we both lack on.**

 **Yes it's Joky. Why because Emily left packing for today and she can't post it.**

 **And to give you an idea of how it is.**

 **My cousin turned 16 yesterday so we went to a Japanese restaurant because she loves the Japanese culture. She's not just my cousin but she's like my other best friend so yeah. We have a boy cousin who is really good friends with us too, then boy cousin got a message from his girlfriend that she broke up with him. And even though I was trying to comfort him I involuntarily started laughing and couldn't stop.**

 **End of Story.**

 **That really happened yesterday.**

 **Also Em and I are leaving the states for a week so that means no writing.**

 **Don't kill us we are going to Punta Cana in Dominican Republic and I don't know about you but I need a tan and at least a little fun in my life.**

 **I swear this whole summer has been.**

 **Pool**

 **Gym**

 **Study**

 **Write**

 **Pool**

 **Gym**

 **Study**

 **Write**

 **Read**

 **Friends**

 **Study**

 **Gym**

 **Write**

 **And so on. So now a week off is good.**

 **So see you guys soon.**

 **Love Joky and Emily**

 **Happy Birthday to anyone who's birthday is today (or the day you're reading this).**

 **Happy Summer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a week since I returned home and I've been sick since then.

Not only that but I keep on having dreams of the twins from my sleep in the airplane. At first I ignored them, but yesterday when I threw up my diner my brother got mad and said he'd take me to the hospital today.

And that's exactly where I am standing waiting for the doctor to come and tell me that nothings wrong.

I miss Percy and the rest of the gang even if I talk to them on the phone every day. It just makes me miss them even more.

I haven't told them that I've been sick lately in fact only Thalia is ever going to know, Maybe I'll tell Piper, Calypso and Hazel since I know I can trust them.

The doctor walked in and my brother immediately opened his eyes. Meaning he was listening to whatever the doctor was about to say.

''Well after this test we've come to the conclusion that Ms. Chase is pregnant!'' He says cheerfully.

I frowned and felt the need to cry.

''How's that possible she's a virgin.'' My brother was obviously trying to think of a way of saying that wasn't possible. He didn't want to accept it.

''Umm... Ms. Chase?'' The doctor said looking at me. I grunted and took Malcom's hand and asked the doctor if he could give us a minute.

''Malcom, I am not a virgin anymore.'' I said as soon as the doctor was ought of sight.

''What? But Annie you've never even dated!'' He said franticly.

''Actually my first boyfriend was the one who took my.. uh...my.. umm you know.'' I said awkwardly.

''Your what?''

''My umm... virginity.'' I said with a small voice.

He gasped then he became furious.

''Who's this guy and where can I find him?'' He said glaring at the wall.

''No I will not tell you. I love him and even if we're apart because of the distance I'll always hold a special spot for him only.'' I defended Percy. ''I also know you would hurt him if I told you and truthfully I don't want him to get hurt.''

''Annabeth how do you expect me to react. Some guy that I don't know got you pregnant, not just that but he took your innocence away without asking permission to me or dad!'' He said while frowning and moving his hands up and down.

''It's my life neither you nor dad have a say in what I do. Not anymore at least I will be 18 next year and then you guys won't have to ever hear of me again. By the time the baby is born it will only be a few months before I turn 18.''

I had already done the math. It was currently August. Percy and I had done it a few times, but most of the time we used protection meaning the baby could only have been conceived on July 12. The day of my birthday.

Percy had said my birthday had to be special so he and the group took me to Los Angeles to spend the weekend since my birthday was on a Sunday this year. Everything was perfect.. well except he forgot how things between us could get and didn't bring a condom. He had tried to stop what we were doing, but I pushed him to do it by threatening him.

So no it wasn't Percy's fault it was mine.

Since the baby was conceived at the beginning of July meaning he or she would be born around may. Giving me only June as a 17 year old mother.

''But you're still my little sister what if he doesn't want the baby and leaves you to care for it alone.'' My brother broke away my thoughts. I stared up at him.

He was a good older brother and I loved him, but at times like these I just wanted his head to explode.

''Who said I am going to tell the father about the baby.'' I said turning my back on him.

''Annabeth you can't do that to him. He has a right to know, and even if I don't like the stupid butt face I wouldn't like to be kept of such a knowledge. Even if he is going to reject the baby it's his choice if he wants to help.''

''That's the problem I know Percy will drop everything fly here and begin over working himself to help me raise our child. He isn't the type of guy to leave his family. He was raised by his mom, because his grandfather had forced his father to marry another woman. When he was young his father showed up at his door step took him away from the only family he ever knew and shoved him in a family where his step-mother would not speak to him. Then his brother was born and he learned to call Percy a bastard. Then his step-mother and him finally bonded and became some what friends. However since Percy didn't always have either his dad or his mom he's always dreamed of having the perfect family at the right time.''

''If it's not the right time then why in the mother of Mufasa did he have unprotected s,'' I rudely interrupted him.  
''Because I lured him okay. That day he had forgotten the condoms and I lured him to do it,'' I said while a blush crept to my cheek.

''Malcom just accept the fact that I am having a baby and I won't tell the father about it until it is the right time.'' I said while crossing my arms knowing that Malcom was right, but I just couldn't stop Percy's music future. He wasn't ready to become a father.

''Okay just remember that anything you need I will always support you.'' He said while smiling.

I jumped with joy and hugged him as tight as I could.

Then my stomach began to hurt.

''Oops forgot I can't do that anymore.'' I said while Malcom just gave me a look.

The doctor came back in. ''Alright Ms. Chase we understand that you are an underage and many times mothers at your age decide that abortion is the best way. And even though I do not suggest it as your doctor I must tell you that if that's what you wish you can do it.'' He said looking straight at me.

''I don't want to do it. For one reason if the baby wasn't alive while it was in my stomach it wouldn't grow, it also wouldn't move, it wouldn't cry or move the moment it came to this world. I consider that abortion is murder. Doctor I believe that the moment that egg is conceived it is alive and no matter how small it is it has a live and since I didn't put it there I have no right to kill it. Each live is a gift that God has given us.'' I said. The doctor seemed to hold a new respect for me. Then I moved my gaze to my brother and saw nothing but pride. He agreed with my statement.

''Very well, but even though I completely agree with your believe it is law that I give you the application form so that you have time to think things through. You have until the baby is four months old. I think that's it for today just remember you must begin to take vitamins and since your still underage I suggest you tell your guardian as soon as possible.'' I nodded. ''And now you're free to go. It was nice to meet you Mr and Ms. Chase.'' He said as he shook both mine and Malcom's hands.

We left the clinic and boarded Malcom's 2013 grey jaguar. His first car a gift from mother for his achievements in freshmen year of high school.

He's always been mommies little boy as for me I have accumulated my mother's gifts each year. She always ask me what I want and I tell her some other time. I think that it's time to use them though.

If I have her gifts in money I can raise my child and I am sure my money can last me a few years until I graduate university at least then I can work and I wont need that money so I'll begin to save for my child's college and university.

''How do you think mom will react?'' I asked Malcom.

He turned on the car. ''Truthfully I don't know I have never thought there would have to be a reason for that reaction. I mean I never let anyone lure me unless I have condoms. That's why I always have seven packs in the back of the car. And as for you I think we all thought you'd be a virgin until you were forced to get married.''

''Why would I have to be forced to get married?'' I asked.

''Because we've always thought that marriage is garbage in your mind, and that you don't need a guy since you're just like mom in that sense.''

''I might believe that I don't need a guy to survive, but that doesn't mean marriage is garbage to me. In fact I've always dreamed of marriage. My husband just has to learn not to try to control me and Percy didn't do that.''

''If you say so.'' He said as he pressed on the accelerator.

Malcom is a very messy driver so the fact that he sped the whole way home just made it worst by the time we arrived I was ready to throw up whatever was in my stomach. It was so bad I couldn't even hold it until I got into the bathroom, hell I didn't even make it through the door of the house. I literally puked in the parking right next to Malcom's car.

Instantly two maids came running to clean it while Malcom took me inside.

We were welcomed by our housekeeper almost instantly. ''Master and Mistress your mother is not currently home she has however left you the message that she wishes to speak to you at nine tonight when she returns. She also said to the master only no parties when she isn't home.'' And with that she bowed, we thanked her and she left.

This was normal. Norma our housekeeper had practically raised us our whole lives. Mom was always busy working. She never had time to be a real mother.

Malcom left he said he was going to hang out with some friends while I was watching a movie in the home theatre while eating pop corn with peanut butter. A life time addiction.

 **Percy's POV**

 **[One Month Later]**

Annabeth leaving had affected me greatly. All the songs I came up with were about break-ups and sad couples.

The band understood. Thankfully we still talked on the phone the first week every night. We'd tell each other everything.

Now she only leaves me messages with Thalia.

Speaking of Thalia she's been acting weird lately almost as if she's hiding something huge and I am starting to think that Annabeth told her something important that I don't know.

She worries me what if it's something really really important. Shouldn't I have the right to know whatever it is. No I don't have any right because we broke up. She's no longer my girlfriend. But we are friends or at least we agreed to be friends. I think.

Right now my life is a complete mess and I don't know how to fix it.

 **Piper's POV**

I was writing a letter.

To who to Jason.

Why?

Because I am leaving.

Why?

Because one of my best friends needs me.

I know it sounds stupid, but when the baby is born it will be to much on Annabeth to handle by herself while she is also dealing with school. That's why Thalia, Hazel, Calypso and I are moving to an apartment where Annabeth moved in last week.

Yep we're all going to live together.

But the apartment is huge so it's all good. It has seven rooms, five rooms have bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a public bathroom, and a library.

Athena owns it.

Oh Athena's reaction was exactly the opposite of what Malcom had thought, at least that's what Annabeth told me.

She says her mother began to yell ''I knew it, I knew it!'' and then she began planning for a lot of grandbabies.

Annabeth and Malcom are very freaked out. They've never seen their mother like this.

Oh and Mr. Chase sort of disowned Annabeth, but I think that's because his wife called Annabeth a slut after she found out and then Annabeth called her a prostitute and a sugar daddy looking dog.

Anyway back to my letter. I've tried writing it at least ten times.

 _Dear Jason_

 _The past few years have truly been the most glorious days of my life and I thank the gods every single day for bringing you into my life._

 _However Jason something has changed. I know someone who needs me a lot more than you do at the current moment. She's going through hard times and I will help her._

 _Please don't look for me._

 _If we our truly to be. I am sure fate will someday reunite us. And then we might be able to be that family we've always dreamed to be._

 _Jason I am not asking you to forget me. I am asking you to move on and help them do it as well._

 _I love you._

 _Piper..._

That's it.

I wish I could write more to him, but it hurts so much.

I just can't.

I drove to Poseidon's mansion and left the letter in the Mailbox addressed to Jason.

I got a message from a group chat with the girls. It was from Calypso.

It read:

[ _I have just left my letter on Leo's door_ ]

I replied :

[ _Same_ ]

Then Hazel wrote:

[ _I did it this morning_ ]

I wasn't expecting Thalia to answer as well I mean she's supposed to be single, but she did.

[ _I broke up with Luke face to face_ ]

Her reply left my mouth open.

[ _You've been dating Luke secretly this whole time_ ]~ Hazel

[ _And you never bothered to tell us_ ]~ Calypso

 _[Guys, guys I am sure she was dying to tells us she just didn't know how_.]~ Me

[ _Actually I never thought it was important enough, anyway meet you in the airport in ten minutes_ ]~ Thalia.

[ _Calypso and Hazel I will pick you guys up in a few minutes, but be ready guys our plane leaves in one hour_ ]

And with that I began to drive as fast as I could to Hazel's house.

 **A/N**  
 **We're back from our trip. I bet you guys have missed us.**  
 **Just kidding.**  
 **Pretty** **long chapter in my** **Head.**  
 **Anyway I am bored I miss my vacation.**  
 **IT'S not just because school starts in a week. Although that's most of it.**  
 **For those who have read any of my other books know that during school time I update from Sunday to Sunday. So I will try to return to my schedule.**  
 **Also Emily and I are both about to start High School and we're sort of scared, nervous, and just a bit excited.**  
 **We also have honor classes and are both in the magnet program of our school.**  
 **This means** **we** **are going to be under a lot of stress and writing will probably be less.**  
 **Which sadly leads to shorter chapters.**  
 **It will be around 1100 weds per chapter.**  
 **Sorry guys.**

 **ANSWER TIME!**

LONG LIVE BOOKS: I am glad you think so. I hope it didn't disappoint.

PunksNotDeadYouAre: I am sorry it took a while. And I tried to foreshadow the preggers. =)

Wannabedemigod01: I love your name. I am glad to be the first and I hope it stays that way.

 **That's all for today don't forget to review, favorite, or follow. And thanks to those who've been doing that.**  
 **Happy Summer!**  
 **Happy Birthday to those whose birthday is while you're reading this!**  
 **Have a nice week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the tardiness, however it is explained at the bottom.**

 *******ATTENTION: PLEASE DO LISTEN TO THE SONG THAT THEY SING IT IS CALLED TAYLOR SWIFT MASH-UP BY ANTHEM LIGHTS.**

 **See ya at the bottom.**

 **Jason's POV**

I was coming back from rehearsal with the guys. Percy had finally been able to sing a song that didn't have to do with a girl leaving her lover or a heartbroken song.

Today he'd sung one of our first songs as a band. " _Best Thing_." I wrote it in seventh grade and dedicated it to Piper. That's how I asked her out.

I was now in our limo with Percy on our way home.

"Are you okay dude?" I asked him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

He hesitated before sighing. "I am fine... It's just I wonder how she's doing and if there is a reason behind her sudden disappearance. I mean we agreed to call each other. She hasn't called us in a month though." He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Who knows. Maybe she just can't bare to listen to our voices when she is so far away." I tried to comfort him. I truly didn't know what he was going through and truthfully I was happy I didn't have to go through that. I couldn't even imagine how that felt. I was happy I had Piper by my side even of her dad wanted to keep us away at the beginning her mother was always shipping us.

"Masters we're here." The chauffer announced as the car came to a stop.

I looked outside as he opened the door for me.

I entered the huge bronze gates of my uncle's mansion. The mailbox was right next to the main door.

I checked my phone. It was strange that Piper hadn't texted me today since this morning. I was going to take her on a surprise date. I walked to the mail with Percy following behind me. I opened it and saw a bunch of letters inside.

Percy opened the door as I passed each mail looking for something for Percy or me.

I came across one that read:

 _To: Jason Grace._

 _From; (You'll find out once you read this letter)_

Strange was the first thing I thought, but I shrugged it off. "Sorry Perce nothing for you." I said I saw as his eyes lost hope once again.

"I am going to my room to see if some inspiration comes to me Jason." He said as he began to walk up the same stairs he'd once been waiting for the love of his life to come down for their first date.

I began to walk to my room as well. With my strange letter in my fingers.

As I entered my room I sat on my piano. I looked at the small envelope. I sighed.

Whatever this is. I was almost one hundred percent sure it wasn't good.

I began to rip the envelope open.

I took the small paper that was inside and unfolded it.

I gasped.

 _Dear Jason_

 _The past few years have truly been the most glorious days of my life and I thank the gods every single day for bringing you into my life._

 _However Jason something has changed. I know someone who needs me a lot more than you do at the current moment. She's going through hard times and I will help her._

 _Please don't look for me._

 _If we our truly to be. I am sure fate will someday reunite us. And then we might be able to be that family we've always dreamed to be._

 _Jason I am not asking you to forget me. I am asking you to move on and help them do it as well._

 _I love you._

 _Piper..._

I broke down. Who could be so important that she'd break up with me? Her five year boyfriend. How could she ask me to move on.

I screamed in frustration. I felt my heart tore apart. I was broken from inside.

I heard footsteps running to my room.

Percy walked in without even knocking. He looked at me.

"Jason what's wrong?"

"She's gone. She left." I told him. He gave me a look.

I handed him the letter.

He took it and read it slowly.

"I am sorry…." He said as he stopped reading. "But you know she wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her. You read what she said she's doing this because there's someone who is in need and she's going to help them. Jason she still loves you and wishes things weren't this way. There's a reason for this. And I am sure fate will unite you guys again.'' He sighed before continuing. "Plus look at this as a challenge that you must conquer. When she returns she will be happy to know you were able to win the battle."

He was right. Piper didn't want me to live in misery for the rest of my life. I was going to do this. I smirked. I caught Percy in a tight man hug. "Thank you Percy." I said against his shoulder.

"What are bros for Jason? Speaking of bros. Leo wants us all to meet up at his house. He said he has some news for us." He sais. "The chauffer will be here in thirty minutes so I'll leave you to your thoughts."

I looked at the letter once again and began to remember how I met Piper.

 _FLASHBACK_

This is so exciting.

Today is my first dance in seventh grade. It's a Mask ball.

I entered the school's ball room with my best friends.

"This is so fantastic." Leo said as he looked at the girls that were giggling about Percy and Jason.

I wasn't interested in hanging with any of them at the current moment. "I am going to go get something to eat." I told my friends.

I walked towards the food table. There was a brown hair beauty there. She was by herself. She kept on eyeing me. I got a cup and decided to get fruit punch.

I caught her staring at me again and smiled at her. She immediately shook her head and tuned around. Giving me her back.

I smirked to myself and left to join my friends.

-Hours Later J

I was bored of standing and watching as my friends all danced with random girls.

I looked back at the corner where the cute girl had been the whole time.

However unlike other times she wasn't there anymore. I began to look for her.

"Looking for something?" A female's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see her there with her mask of showing me her full face. She truly was beautiful.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hello." She answered as a scowl appeared on her beautiful face.

"My name is Jason. What's yours?" I asked her. She seemed a bit hesitant, but was about to speak when the principal's voice rang through the P.A.

" _Good evening students of Yancy Academy. I hope you've all enjoyed your night. However sad this might make you it is surely my happy time. THE PARTY IS OVER."_

I began to chuckle at Mr. Dishes. I am not making fun of him. That's his name. The funny thing is when you say his full name fast. Ian Dishes.

The girl that I had been talking to was talking to someone on the phone. She finally hung up.

"Sorry my dad is waiting for me outside." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, wait. What's your name?"

She was in the door. She turned around and said. "Piper." After that she left.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I began to write a song, as I remembered that the next day, after the party, I had seen her in lunch talking with my cousin Bianca. And from there it was a story filled with adventure.

It didn't take me long to write the song completely.

 **Leo's POV (The same day as Jason**

She left. Calypso left.

She'd left me a letter to feel better. My question was who this person she wanted to help was.

I decided to re-read the letter.

 _My beloved Leo._

 _I am sorry that I am not strong enough to say this face to face, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and to help them forgive as well._

 _I wish this didn't have to happen, however she needs me. She needs us._

 _I love you Leo. I always have since that cold night in December._

 _I will miss you. Please take care of yourself. One day when I return I hope to see you with all your goals achieved._

 _My Heart Will Always Belong To You!_ _J_ _._

 _With all honesty and pain; Your Calypso._

The pain was unbearable. It hurt.

Her. The one person I would hold for the rest of my days was gone.

She had added a picture of us four years ago in 8th grade. It was of a few days after we met.

 _FLASHBACK_

I was in yet another parent-teacher conference.

Today was about my disturbance to the teacher.

In my defense I just wanted to correct him.

My dad.

I don't know why, but for once he was here for real not one of his employees. My mother was dead. She passed when I was eight, then my father began to raise me, however he was always to busy to notice my need of him.

I was the result of a One-Night Stand.

My step-mother always loved me.

The teacher finally finished speaking to my dad.

"Leo, why don't you go outside for a sec. It's grown up time." My father said.

I knew that was his way to kick me out of the room.

I did, however I saw a little blonde girl crying in one of the chairs. The nurse was trying to comfort her.

"Their gone. Their gone. Their Dead." She kept on wailing.

The nurse had to go eventually. In the few minutes I'd been sitting here I found out what happened. Her parents had a car accident and both died instantly.

I walked up to her. "Hey."

"Go away." She yelled at me.

I sat next to her, "My name is Leo and you are?"

"I said go away."

"You know I know how you feel."

"You don't know nothing." She yelled at me again.

"My mom is dead too. And my dad may count as dead as well, he's never been home."

"Really?"

After that we went unto Christmas vacation and my step-mom and dad took temporary custody of her for Christmas.

 _END OF FLASHLIGHT_

That became a tradition soon after. Every year she'd sleep over on Christmas. And it was always fun.

I began to prepare for the guys to come.

 **Frank's POV**

 _To my brave Roman warrior, Frank._

 _I love you. It shouldn't have been this way. However someone needs me and I will be there for her._

 _Take care of everything here Frank. You and your friends included._

 _I know that in the future our paths will cross again._

 _I hope you and the band succeed greatly._

 _With Love Hazel._

Hazel! The girl I met in kindergarten through my best friend. My first girlfriend. My best friend. My rock.

She was gone.

And with her all my hopes as well.

I looked at the watch I wasn't going to make it to the meeting on time.

I decided to take my Ferrari to Leo's house.

Truthfully speaking Leo and I were practically neighbors.

As soon as I entered our recording studio I was surprised to see that Jason, Percy, and Leo were all cuddled up together in the middle of the room.

"THEIR GONE." We all said at the same time.

 **Annabeth's POV (One Day Later)**

 _ICE CREAM_

 _ICE CREAM_

 _CARAMEL ICE CREAM!_

'That's it I am standing up right now,' I thought as I tried to stand up from bed to see if there was any caramel ice cream left in the fridge.

I sat in bed, but the moment my feet touched the floor I wanted to crawl back into my warm and cozy bed. However I still wanted my Ice cream.

So I did the most reasonable thing.

"Hey Thal's!" I said cheerfully into my phone. She groaned from the other. Yes she was only a door away, but who knows what type of booty traps she keeps in there, at least in her other rooms she had the decency of hiding them under the bed. Yesterday after they unpacked she said not to enter her room or we'd probably end up in a net.

"WHAT?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I am sorry I know it's early… but…"

"Annabeth spit it out already; I want to go back to sleep." Her words didn't hurt me, but I was going to act as if my hormones were so bad today to make her feel guilty.

''I am sorry." I faked a sob, "I will never interrupt you again. I am a burden upon you. I should have known." By now I was supposed to be sobbing. "Well I guess I'll just have to leave baby or babies' junior hungry for today." I said babies due to the fact of my dream. I felt like it held a meaning.

"Okay, okay. Wait just two minutes I'll be in your room with a bowl of ice cream soon."

I hanged up and smiled. I turned on the TV and was surprised to see Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank.

The subtitle read: " _The band "The Demigods" has been all over every social media since yesterday around three pm. This is because of their new single."_

The show kept on going and finally Thalia brought me my ice cream.

"Thank you." I said happily. She grumbled and left.

I smiled, but then I realized I was too tired to go to school today. I better tell Beckendorf and Selena to copy down notes for me and we should put a date for our project.

I heard the TV mention the guys again and decided to search up the song and listen to it.

Percy, _Jason_ , **_Frank_** , **Leo,** ** _different word fonts means it's the ones that have those fonts,_** ALL.

"We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I am standing there on a balcony in summer air."

 _"_ _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _and say "Hello."_

 _Little did I know."_

 ** _"_** ** _That I was Romeo I was throwing pebbles._**

 ** _And your daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_**

 ** _And I was crying on the staircase begging you "please don't go"_**

 ** _Cause you belong with me."_**

 **"** **If you could see**

 **That I am the one who understands you.**

 **Been there all along so why can't you see-**

 **You belong with me?"**

 **"** **Standing** by **and** waiting **at** your **backdoor.**

All **this** time **how** could **you** not **know,** baby?

 **You** belong **with** me-."

 **"** **You belong with me"**

"I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while."

 _"_ _You've been good busier than ever,_

 _Small talk, work and the weather,_

 _Your guard is up and I know why."_

 **"** **Because the last time you saw me,**

 **Is still** _burned_ **in** _the_ **back** _of_ **your** _mind._

 **You gave me roses and I** _left_ **them** _there_ _ **to**_ _die."_

 **"** **So** _this_ **is** _me_ **swallowing** _my_ **pride,**

 _Standing_ **in** _front_ **of** _you_ **saying** _"_ _I'm_ **sorry** _for_ **tha** _t night,"_

 **And** _I_ **go** _back_ **to** _December_ **all** _the_ **time.** _"_

 _"_ _It_ **turns** ** _out_** _freedom_ **aint** ** _nothing_** bu **t missing** ** _you_** **.**

 _Wishing_ **I'd** ** _realized_** _what_ **I** ** _had_** _when_ **you** ** _were_** _mine_ _ **.**_

 **I'd** ** _go_** _back_ **to** ** _December_** **,** _turn_ **around** ** _and_** _make_ **it** ** _all_** _right_.

 ** _I_** **go** _back_ **to** ** _December_** _all_ **the** ** _time."_**

"Someday I'll be _living_ in _the_ big _old_ city

And all you're _ever_ gonna _be_ is _mean"_

"O-oh"

(ALL)

"SOMEDAY I'LL BE BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME

AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN

WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind.

 **People** throw **rocks** at t **hing** s that **shin** e

And **life** makes **love** look **hard** "

"(Why **_you_** gotta **_be_** so)"

" **The** _stakes_ **are** _high_ , **the** _water's_ **rough**."

(ALL)

"BUT THIS LOVE IS OURS."

" **We are** _never_ ** _ever_** **ever**

 _Getting_ _ **back**_ **together."**

"This love is ours."

" **We are** _never_ ** _ever_** **ever**

 _Getting_ _ **back**_ **together."**

"This love is ours."

"I _knew_ you _were_ trouble _when_ you _walked_ in."

"( ** _We_** **are** ** _never_** **getting** ** _back_** **together** ** _.)"_**

 _"_ _So shame on me now."_

"I _knew_ you _were_ trouble _when_ you _walked_ in."

"( ** _We_** **are** ** _never_** **getting** ** _back_** **together** ** _.)"_**

 _"_ _Flew me to places I'd never been."_

 _"_ This love is ours."

"( ** _We_** **are** ** _never_** **getting** ** _back_** **together** ** _.)"_**

 _"_ _Till you put me down, oh."_

"I _knew_ you _were_ trouble _when_ you _walked_ in."

"( ** _We_** **are** ** _never_** **getting** ** _back_** **together** ** _.)"_**

 _"_ _Flew me to places I'd never been."_

"I am feeling 22."

"Losing her was blue like I'd never know."

 ** _"_** ** _Missing her was dark grey all alone."_**

 _"_ _Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met.''_

 **"** **Loving her was red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **So red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **Loving her was red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **So red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **Loving her was red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **So red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **Loving her was red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)_

 **"** **So red."**

( _Re-e-_ e-ed e-e- _e-ed)._

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. A lot has been going on in mine and Joky's life.**

 **High school is tougher than we thought and longer homework's are very common. We also joined the varsity volleyball team and cross country so a lot more for us.**

 **Yay! (Note to sarcasm).**

 **Joky just got puppy a few hours ago and she named her Piper. So obvious.**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter even if it isn't one of the best.**

 **I welcome criticism as long as it's constructive and not offensive.**

 **I am sleepy so sadly no comments today.**

 **As for the song it's by my favorite band Anthem Lights it's a mash-up of various Taylor Swift songs. Please listen to it. I don't think the reading experience does it much justice.**

 **Happy Birthday's!**

 **I love you all.**

 **Joky04 & Emily1040**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9 "I am gonna give all my secrets away"**

 **Disclaimer: We dot own Percy Jackson; Rick Riordan does.**

 **We do not own "I want it that way"; Backstreet boys do.**

 **We do not own "Secrets"; OneRepublic does.**

 **Just wanted to clarify.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It's been four years since I last saw Percy.

I feel bad because the girls gave up on their lives to help me just because I was to stubborn to tell him the truth.

Many people have told me that dreams came true, but I never thought they'd be so accurate.

I hadn't expected to have twins. Sure I had a bigger belly woman, but twins?

That had been the last thing on my mind.

Unfortunately it was hard to study in NYU while raising two kids, but thanks' to the girls, my brother and my mom I was able to do it.

I ended up becoming an architect, however while I studied the girls and I formed a band. We became successful so after I finished my career I bought an architecture company and hired people to work for me, but I never go there. I have concerts all the time.

As for Percy and his band they too became famous. In fact our bands are known to be rivals, due to our popularities.

Our band is called "Secret Sisters," why did we call our selves that. Well that's because we don't ever show our faces or true identities.

That way the guys can never find out about us.

However our manager has been begging us to expose our true identities, because people want to know. So that's why tonight we're going to "Battle of the Bands," to compete against the guys with out our costumes.

Meaning today the guys find out where we've been these past four years.

I was finishing to get ready.

''Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!'' My three year old daughter exclaimed happily while her twin brother scowled at her.

''What has you so happy today munchkin.''

''Today you're going to have a concert!'' She kept on rambling.

''But I have concerts every week and you're never this excited.''

''That's because today your singing with other famous singers and my favorite band is in it.'' My daughters brain had come as a surprise.

She'd began to speak while she was one and two months old. She was walking by the eight months. As for her brother... well he took after his father.

He had just learned to speak a year ago and as for walking he was walking since he was seven months, he was very athletic and always had me jumping everywhere.

But they were my life and the only memories of what I had once loved so much because both of them had his jet-black hair and sea green eyes.

My baby girl only had my curls and attitude.

As for my son he didn't look or act anything like me. He was 100% Perseus Jackson.

I know Macy was in love with "The Demigods" music. At first it was like she shared a connection with Percy, because she only cared about him, but last week she couldn't stop talking about Leo and Jason.

Her favorite song by them is called "Wildest Dreams."

At first all they're songs were about heart beaks and failed relationships.

Which for some reason people found cute. The girls and I didn't like them because we knew the actual reason to those songs.

They stopped doing those two years after becoming famous, due to critics. People were criticizing their ability to write songs that didn't involve heart breaks.

At that time we were a rising band.

"Okay guys, you are not new at this. You know that when mommy is out there you guys sit backstage with Mrs. Dodd." I told them the same thing as in every other concert.

Mrs. Dodd was a woman of many faces.

To me at first she'd seen as an appropriate woman babysit the kids, however last week the girls and I retuned home early from practice and she had a crying Macy on the floor and was screaming at Caleb.

I had to fire her, but who would replace her.

My mom couldn't do it.

Neither could Malcom; he had his own little devil to deal with at home. Yep, Malcom got married a year after the kids were born and now he had a one year old baby boy who couldn't let him or his wife sleep.

Piper, Hazel, Calypso, and Thalia entered the backstage room.

"Anne their calling us out already." Piper said with saddened eyes.

"It's okay guys, if they break your hearts. I will kill each and every one of them and make sure to take enjoyment as I tear out their hearts while they curse me with every evil word in their significant vocabulary." Thalia said and we all laughed at her joke.

She wouldn't do that.

Sure she'd be disappointed in them, but never would she hurt a hair on her cousin or brother as for Leo and Frank... Well those are two lost cases.

R.I.P before hand guys.

We went up the stairs to the entrance. I could see the guys finishing their song.

They were really good, but this song didn't seem to reach any of their eyes.

 _"Yeah"_

 _[Percy:]_

 _You are my fire._

 _The one desire._

 _Believe when I say,_

 _I want it that way_

 _[Jason:]_

 _But we are two worlds apart,_

 _Can't reach to your heart,_

 _When you say,_

 _That I want it that way._

 _[All:]_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

 _Tell me why_

 _I never wanna hear you say_

 _I want it that way_

 _[Leo:]_

 _Am I your fire_

 _Your one desire_

 _Yes I know it's too late_

 _But I want it that way_

 _[All:]_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

 _Tell me why_

 _I never wanna hear you say_

 _I want it that way_

 _[Frank:]_

 _Now I can see that we're falling apart_

 _From the way that it used to be, yeah_

 _No matter the distance_

 _I want you to know_

 _That deep down inside of me..._

 _[All:]_

 _You are my fire_

 _The one desire_

 _You are_

 _You are, you are, you are_

 _Don't wanna hear you say_

 _Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

 _Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)_

 _I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)_

 _I want it that way_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin but a mistake_

 _Tell me why_

 _I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)_

 _I want it that way_

 _Tell me why_

 _Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

 _Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

 _Tell me why_

 _I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)_

 _I want it that way_

 _'Cause I want it that way ."_

The crowd went wild with cheering and I gulped these people all loved this performance and suddenly I was beginning to doubt the choice of making an appearance here without costumes.

No one aside from our manager and our make up artist know our real identities. Well until now.

Ben Clinton, the host of the battles came to the stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen as you've all experienced the wonderful battle between these very known bands we've come to our last performance before the judges choose a winner. As many of you know in our commercials we've been announcing a surprise to you from "The Secret Sisters." Now ladies and gentlemen give them a round of applauses." He said and if I thought people were screaming and cheering when Percy and the guys song well I had another thing coming for me.

''All right every body welcome up the one and only, "The Secret Sisters." for the first time revealing their true identities to the world." He said as he joined "The demigods" out of the stage where the bands were standing.

We began to walk step by step showing the world who we truly are. I looked at the corner where the bands were standing everyone was in shock, but the guys were almost as good as dead.

"Hello everyone. I am what you guys have come to know as Wise Girl, however my real name is Annabeth Chase. And I am very thankful to all of you who nominated us to come here and perform against all these wonderful bands that we admire so much. I hope you've all enjoyed this so far and that this song may please you just as much. However before we continue to the song I am going to let the others introduce themselves to you." I smiled at them and they all applauded at my small speech.

Piper walked forward and stood next to me. I looked towards Jason to see his eyes filled with tears. His facial expression broke my heart.

This was all my fault.

I should have never brought the girls into my secret.

It's all my fault.

"Hey guys! I am very happy to be here tonight, however I will seriously miss my costume and my beautiful name. Goodbye Beauty Queen, you will forever live in our hearts or in the mind of Piper McLean. In other words... ME!" She said cheerfully. Everyone once again applauded.

Then Hazel came up front and I could see the burning nerves in her eyes.

Unlike us Hazel had stayed behind the stage while Piper and I began to walk in. Meaning that she could have bumped into the guys on her way up.

"So nice to see so many of you today. I was once known as Girl of the Shadows, but my name truly is Hazel Levesque. I hope that this song relates to you as well."

Calypso was already there the moment Hazel finished.

"Well guys as much as I would love to give you all a long boring speech like a group of people I know." She said while pointing at us. "I do not wish to bore you. Plus if I start talking I'll probably end up saying something that makes completely no sense, and that my friends is because I never stop talking. But anyways back to the current task I will say this once and once for all. I AM CALYPSO! And you guys know me as Mechanic's girl." And with that she winked at them and gave space for Thalia.

"Yo people! It's Thalia Grace or my favorite name ever Death to Barbie. You can call me if you want one of these bad boys." She said while pointing at her "Death to Barbie shirt."

Macy was mortified when Thalia gave her a miniaturized version of it.

"Okay well without any more of these useless speeches let's get down to business. For the first time releasing our new song from our new album, "Secrets". Enjoy!" Thalia finished and we all began to take our places in the stage.

[Hazel]

 _"I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kinda boring_

 _Need something that I can confess."_

[Thalia]

 _"Til' all my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 _Thought you saw me wink, no_

 _I've been on the brink, so."_

[All]

 _"Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_

[Piper]

 _"My God, amazing how we got this far_

 _It's like we're chasing all those stars_

 _Who's driving shiny big black cars."_

[Annabeth]

 _"And everyday I see the news_

 _All the problems that we could solve_

 _And when a situation rises_

 _Just write it into an album_

 _Send it straight to gold_

 _I don't really like my flow, no, so."_

[All]

 _"Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that are like those years_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_

[Calypso]

 _"Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

 _Got no family I can't blame_

 _Just don't let me disappear_

 _I'mma tell you everything."_

[All]

 _"So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _So tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that delight those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _All my secrets away, all my secrets away."_

We finished our song and we could see the audience was going wild.

Ben Clinton came on the stage.

"Wow! That was intense and awesome. Ladies and gentlemen give another round of applause for this awesome female band."

We walked towards the balcony where all of the nominated bands now stood. I happen to end up staring straight at the guys.

"We're.." I was about to apologize but Percy interrupted me.

"You didn't even bother to call!" He said mostly screaming.

Tears began to escape.

"In fact all of you said your goodbyes and never once more did we hear a word from you." He continued. "I can't believe spent four years mourning your sudden disappearance while you went and had gods know how many hook ups."

"Never. Ever accuse us of sleeping with other men. In fact bite your tongue. I can't believe you'd really think we ever got over you." I defended us.

"Okay sure, however I want to know why you never had the curtsey of telling us anything?"

I didn't want to tell Percy about Macy and Caleb yet. But it seems like fate really hates me.

"What did you want us to do, come to you and tell you that you're a father, it wasn't our decision to make. Or maybe you would have wanted us to abandon Anne just so that we could be happy." Piper said in agony.

All of their eyes went wide.

Oh no!

"Mommy, mommy can I please take a picture with "The Demigods", the guys looked behind me and saw my little smiling Macy and her grumpy brother Caleb.

I am doomed.

 **A/N**

 **Hey.**

 **How have you all been?**

 **Let me tell you how bad my day was today. I was counting on my free period this morning to finish some of my homework, but I needed my tablet which I always bring because all students must. When I sit down at 7:20 am I am like "okay I've got enough time to do it now," I was counting on those two hours. A minute after I finish preparing my subheading and I reach for my book bag to take out my tablet. Then I find nothing, but my binder. I take my phone out and text my dad. If he can bring it. He said he'd send it with my mom who was going to be taking lunch break at 9:30. Which is when the bell rings for my second block. Anyway I didn't get to do my homework, but luckily the teacher didn't collect it.**

 **I am sorry for boring you to death with that story.**

 **Anyways thank you all who've actually followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **I love to check on and see I have a new follower on a story. Or a new favorite. Ooh and how I love to read reviews.**

 **Joky and I are very happy with the outcome of this story.**

 **Anyway if you haven't guessed it yet then here it is.**

 **It's time for?**

 **REVIEW ANSWERING**

LONG LIVE BOOKS: Well I am glad you liked it and I truly hope this one didn't disappoint either.

Wannabeademigod01: We were actually planning on making them be away from each other for a while more, but you know we liked your name so much. Plus what would we be writing about. The kids birth. Neither Joky or I have ever given birth so that's probably a very unreadable book if it's by us and has labor included.

BunnyYouRockXOX: Ooh have we found another Leo fan. And no I am not the other one. Perce is my favorite for always and always.

Guest: HeyHuman. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you soon make an account and I surely hope it was fast enough.

 **Well I think that's it for today.**

 **Have a fun weekend and join me on my Instagram page Fanfiction_Story_Girls.**

 **Ooh Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!**

 **Question do you guys prefer this new way of how I say who is singing or the old one.**

 **You choose.**

 **Do you guys want a bit of sneak peek at the next chapter.**

 **You probably do.**

 **So I am going to give you a little inside view.**

 **PREVIEW**

 _"Mommy, mommy can I please take a picture with "The Demigods", the guys looked behind me and saw my little smiling Macy and her grumpy brother Caleb._

 _Percy came forward right in front of her with a frown. Her smile dropped. And I couldn't help, but blame myself._

 _"_ _Hi Sweetheart." He smiled sadly at her. Her smile returned and she hugged him._

 _But all to sudden Caleb pulled her away._

 _"_ _Macy how many times has Mum told you not to hug strangers." He scolded her._

 _"_ _But he's not a stranger. He's daddy. I saw a picture of him and mummy kiwing in a beash." She said smilling brightly. Oh no who'd shown her that picture._

 _Then I looked at Piper._

 _"_ _I might have left an old album in the living room about three weeks ago." She confessed._

 **Well that's it for today.**

 **Love ya'll**

 **Joky04 & Emily1050**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

 **I don't own Should've been us, Tori Kelly does.**

 **However when you area going to SEARCH it on YouTube type:**

 **"Should've been us by Caleb and Kelsey."**

 **Listen to it by them.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Mommy, mommy can I please take a picture with "The Demigods", the guys looked behind me and saw my little smiling Macy and her grumpy brother Caleb.

Percy came forward right in front of her with a frown. Her smile dropped. And I couldn't help, but blame myself.

"Hi Sweetheart." He smiled sadly at her. Her smile returned and she hugged him.

But all to sudden Caleb pulled her away.

"Macy how many times has Mum told you not to hug strangers." He scolded her.

"But he's not a stranger. He's daddy. I saw a picture of him and mummy kiwing in a beash." She said smilling brightly. Oh no who'd shown her that picture.

Then I looked at Piper.

"I might have left an old album in the living room about three weeks ago." She confessed.

I sigh. Just what I needed.

"Macy, baby come here please?" I asked her. She slowly stepped away from Percy and came to stand in front of me. "You know better than to go through your aunts things."

To be honest this isn't the first time Piper had left that album outside in the living room. Last month it happened.

However last month I had seen it before Macy or Caleb could even take a small peak.

"But on the fwont pashe I saw a picture of mummy, and aunthies wis this boyce. So I guated to see it."

"Honey that doesn't excuse you. I have taught you not to go through the things that others own and yet you still disobey me." I said to her.

I could see her eyes water and it broke my heart to see as a few tears began to roll out of her eyes,

"I am sorry Sweetie, just don't make that mistake again. Okay?" I said to her. She opened her big sea-green eyes and smiled at me.

I kissed the top of her head. And looked up to see Percy glaring at me. I glared back at him.

It felt like hours until.

"Ladies and Gentlemen after waiting for the results to be in. They've finally been decided. Well actually. We have on third pace... The Roman Legion."

The crowd cheered. I was happy. One of my closest friends, Reyna was there. She sang and played the violin.

"However it's been decided that since The Demigods and The Secret Sisters are both in a tie. We're going untie it with a re-match. But the song will be sung by both bands main singers. Together." I began to see blurry. I ha to sing with... with.. Percy.

"The song will be selected by the rest of the band members. Get ready everyone."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Just minutes after seeing each other again. My friends were already all over each other. They were smiling at each other like they once before had done. I looked back at Percy and noticed he wasn't looking at me, but at the backs of our two beautiful kids as they walked back in the backstage room with the band.

"Our conversation is not over Annabeth." He said before beginning to walk back to the stage.

I had never dreaded a conversation so much as this one.

I walked towards the stage to see Ben Clinton walking back up. He had a smile on his face.

Finally reaching the stage I stood four feet away from Percy.

"Well everyone the bands have chosen a very awesome song. However it was originally by just a girl so I hope you guys can do something about it."

Oh no! I know what song they chose. I can't believe those idiots.

They chose..

"'Should've been us' originally by Tori Kelly. Today sung by Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson."

The music began to play.

[Annabeth]

 _"Walking round with my head down_

 _But I can't hide with these high heels on_

 _Downtown in a thick crowd_

 _But it's just you that my mind is on_

 _Dressed up, got my heart messed up_

 _You got yours and I got mine_

 _It's unfair that I still care_

 _And I wonder where you are tonight"_

[Percy]

 _"Thinking it could be different_

 _But maybe we missed it yea_

 _Thinking it could be different_

 _It could, it could."_

[Annabeth]

 _"It should've been us_

 _Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_

 _It should've been us_

 _Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_

 _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_

 _It should've been us, us._

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _It should've been us."_

[Percy]

 _"Back and forth like a tug of war_

 _What's it all for, do I want it back_

 _I still got a little flame for ya_

 _Even though you drove me mad_

 _Now and then, I pretend_

 _That it's you when I close my eyes_

 _You got yours, I got mine_

 _But I wonder where you are tonight"_

[Both]

 _It should've been us_

 _Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm_

 _It should've been us_

 _Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh_

 _We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know_

 _It should've been us, us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

 _Oh oh, oh oh._

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us,_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

 _Oh oh, oh oh._

 _Yeah yeah._

[Percy]

 _Thinking we could be different_

 _But maybe we're mistaken._

 _Thinking it could be different._

 _It could, it could."_

[Both]

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

Oooh

It, it, it should've been us

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

 _Oh oh, oh oh._

 _Should've been us._

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

 _Oh oh_

 _yeah yeah._

 _Oh oh, oh oh,_

 _oh oh_

 _Oh oh_

 _Should've been us._

 _Oh oh, oh oh._

 _Yeah it should've been us."_

The song ended and everyone was once again cheering and clapping. Percy and I were escorted to the backstage room where the rest of our band members were.

The moment I saw them I glared

"I hate you." Percy and I said at the same time.

Our eyes widened.

"Don't speak when I am speaking." We both yelled at each other again.

"Stop it." Once again.

"Hahahahaha Mummy you and daddy awe funny."Macy said as her and Caleb laughed.

"Kids, go to the limousine and wait there a few minutes. It's way past your bed time. So it would be better if we left, but you have to go now I promise your aunts and I won't take to long." I said.

I noticed Caleb's and Macy's eyes saddened.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked worriedly.

Had Mrs. Dods done something to them.

"Why can't dadty and unshles come wits us. If me and Macy leawe. We'll nevah see them again." Caleb said in between hiccups.

"I promise you'll see your daddy and your uncles soon Ca and Cy. You guys don't have to worry about it. You'll be seeing them a lot more often now." Thalia said happily.

Their eyes brightened up. "Okay. See ya daddy and unshels." Caleb and Macy screamed as they left.

"Thalia, how could you promise them that?" I said lowly, but angrily.

"Because they deserve to see their father. Annabeth I know how hard it's been, but you know what Percy went through. Please don't make them go through that as well." Calypso defended her. I thought this conversation was with Percy not my friends.

"I don't want them to go through that's why I didn't want him to know about him. What if his grandfather decides to do the same thing he did to him to my kids."

"He wouldn't try. And if he did I wouldn't allow him." Percy defended. "Their not just you kids. Their mine as well, and I have as much a say in this as you do."

"No you don't. You've barely even known they exist for an hour. You have never been there for them. You don't even know their personalities." I said fuming while pointing my Index finger accusingly at him.

"If anyone is to blame for that, then it's you. You were the one who ran away from me. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KEPT THEM HIDDEN. It's all your fault." He responded.

"Stop it you two." Jason intervened in between us. "Annabeth you are not right, but neither is Percy. Both of you have to calm down. Once your calm then call each other and talk civilized at a Starbucks or something. For now let's all go home." And with that we said goodbye to the guys and left.

 **Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe Annabeth had carried my children for nine months and raised them up to now and I had been so inconsiderate.

She was just a teen when she had them, but she didn't give up. No matter what.

After the girls left we remembered we had to stay to see who wan the competition. Ben Clinton wanted for us to get first place since the girls had left, but we told him that they deserved it better and they should get first place. Which was true in both songs Annabeth sounded amazing and the girls sang so perfectly. I loved their performance.

After realizing that I still had fealings for Annabeth we went home to sleep.

However that night I couldn't even blink once all I wanted was to apologize to Annabeth, hug my kids and make up for lost time with Annabeth.

But knowing her, that's going to wait.

First I have to win her heart all over again.

 **A/N**

 **Well here it is. Hope you all liked it. See you soon.**

 **So I hadn't looked at this stories reviews and when I did I was like.**

 **What? There is no way chapter 9 got 10 reviews in just one chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much. Your comments made my day.**

 **Anyhow I am sowwy this chapter took so long. My schedule has been packed for the past two weeks or so.**

 **In between club meetings, sports, and homework my time is completely booked. Then I finish my homework at 12am or so. And then I wake up at 5:30am to return to the hell hole.**

 **And as for Joky. Well she has almost my same schedule except she is beginning to learn how to play the guitar and is even more stressed out.**

 **On a different note my mom is preggers. (If you didn't get it that's pregnant)**

 **She is two months and just found on Saturday and has yet to tell my dad.**

 **My sister and I are bickering 'cause she want's another girl while I want a boy. I mean it's just when I wanted a sister I got one and then she annoyed me so much that I hate her. (Not literary).**

 **She annoys me to death.**

 **But okay let's stop talking about my boring life and begin with the reviews.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **fanficlover13579: I am sorry.**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Thanks for commenting on how I should do the music lyrics. Thank you so much for you support. We appreciate it.**

 **Hailee Swan (Guest): Thanks. I KNOW RIGHT I JUST LOVE PERCABETH.**

 **luv u Percy: IIII AAMMMM SSSOOOOO SSSSOOOOOORRRRY. I took forever. I had to stop there. You know one chapter can't take so much info.**

 **AlexMorgan101: Lol I just laughed at your review. And I am sorry and hope you still live to read this chapter.**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX (Guest even though you have an account): It's okay sometimes when I am reading I am to lazy to log in when I have to review. I know he confuses me too.**

 **AnnieJackson1: Thank you.**

 **PunsNotDeadYouAre: I am sorry I made you cry. Being honest I think you waited longer for this chapter than the last.**

 **Wannabedemigod01: I am going to join your AWWWWWWWWW. I have an obsession with those two rascals. They just drive me carzy, just like their parents. And I am their creator. So you can imagine.**

 **(Guest): I am not sure if you put "I luv this story" or"I live for this story" but whichever it was than you fo your support.**

 **Well that's it for today. I wanna thank you all again. I love all of my fans.**

 **Now I am going to leave you with a song:**

 _"_ _Yeah, You could be the greatest_  
 _You can be the best_  
 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You could beat the world_  
 _You could beat the war_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_  
 _You can beat the clock_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _You can break rocks_  
 _You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You could go the distance_  
 _You could run the mile_  
 _You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You could be the hero_  
 _You could get the gold_  
 _Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke_

 _Do it for your people_  
 _Do it for your pride_  
 _How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country_  
 _Do it for you name_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be a day_

 _When your, standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be students, be teachers_  
 _Be politicians, be preachers_

 _Be believers, be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts Be champions_  
 _Be true seekers_

 _Be students, be teachers_  
 _Be politicians, be preachers_

 _Be believers, be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts, be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You could be the greatest, you can be the best_  
 _(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_  
 _You could beat the world (You can be a champion)_  
 _You could beat the war (You can be a champion)_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door (You can be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion)_  
 _You can beat the clock (You can be a champion)_  
 _You can move a mountain (You can be a champion)_  
 _You can break rocks (You can be a champion)_

 _You can be a master (You can be a champion)_  
 _Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion)_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (You can be a champion)_  
 _Standing in the hall of fame (You can be a champion)"_

 _-The Script_

 **Gtg now. Remember to show what you thin of this chapter on the reviews. I love them all.**

 **Joky04 and Emily1050**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACK OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS.

RICK RIORDAN DOES.

 **Songs I do not own:**

 **1-Bubbly: Colbie Cailllat**

 **2-Out of the Woods: Taylor Swift**

 **3-Stitches: Shawn Mendez**

 **4-Scarecrow: Alex and Sierra**

 ***PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHEN THE TIME COMES. THEIR LISTED IN ORDER AND EVERYTHING.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It has been about a month and a half since Percy and I encountered again. If they asked me if my life had changed I would say, big time.

Which is true.

No I haven't decided on when to meet with him yet; which does mean I haven't spoken to him for the whole month and a half.

As for Piper, Hazel, and Calypso, well it's like they never broke up. They all got back together. Unfortunately for Thalia she found out that Luke wasn't really happy about the whole breakup and Thalia, being Thalia told him that maybe their whole relationship was just a joke.

He got offended and told her to, and I quote, "Screw of." Then he left.

Maybe to him it wasn't as serious as it was for her, however she has been refusing our help since and barely talks to us.

She also resigned from being a band member and joined this all females group called "The Hunters of Artemis", they are sort of creepy, but if they make Thalia happy than there is nothing we can do.

Now back to my current situation.

Piper has been pestering me to meet with Percy.

Right now I am in a club. He is supposed to arrive here in a few minutes. His father owns the club and asked Percy to check around to see how everything is going.

Ho do I know?

Well Jason isn't the best at keeping things from me.

According to him it's my eyes.

I heard the loud music stop and everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked towards the door. I wanted to turn around as well, but decided against it.

I was in a stool drinking Cider. Yes I know you are going to ask why am I drinking that in a club. Well the answer is I didn't bring my driver and there is no way I will drive drunk.

Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I tensed.

"Who do you think you are?" I questioned the stranger as I flipped his hand and he landed on the floor.

"I guess some thins never change or am I right Annabeth?" Percy said from the flor winking at me.

"What do you mean."

"I mean this isn't the first time I am in a floor and you're on top," I knew what he was talking about. It made me blush at the memory.

I mean that's how you conceived our children I would have thought you remembered. Looks like Wise Girl doesn't remember a simple memory as important as that one.

"I remember!" I complained.

"Sure you do and I have blonde hair." Percy said.

"I hate you." He began to et up until he was back on his two feet.

"We both know that isn't true." He chided. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"It's a public bar." I said

"Honesty is the key to everything Annabeth. You taught me that."

"Fine I decided to come talk to you about everything."

"There's not much to talk about. You knew you were pregnant with my kids, you left. You broke me and now you show up and decide to keep them from me for even longer." By the end of his sentence many people were looking at them. "let's go to my office."

We entered a huge office in the back. It looked like something Poseidon would own.

"I am sorry! I am sorry." I cried as my legs gave up.

He was right I had hurt him, our friends, and our kids. All because I wanted to finish my career and keep the kids so Percy could make it without any distractions.

Because of me he wasn't as carefree anymore.

"Annie it's okay, I forgive you." Percy said hugging me. He picked me up. My head as it used to went to where his neck and shoulder met and rested it there. I continued to cry on him while he passed his hand trough y back.

"Why are you being so nice to me. I hurt you." I cried again.

"It's because I love you. And I always will. My love for you is unconditional."

"I love you too!"

"Then let's make up for lost time." Percy tightened his arms around her with a sudden grin on his face.

"Not here, not yet." Annabeth said. Percy nodded, he understood.

"Hey the club's havin' karaoke boss, wanna join us." A strange man who I guess works here opened the door to the office.

"Yes! Come on Annabeth just like old times." He pulled me into the stage. Yes we skipped many people. There was guitar in a corner. I grabbed it and Percy told me to go first.

I decided to sing one of the new songs from the album that released in Thanksgiving day.

 _"Will you count me in?_

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying dry and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while

now just take your time

Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say:

When you make me feel this way

I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while

Now just take your time

Wherever you go

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum

Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'Cause you make me smile,

Baby, just take your time

Now holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while."

I finished and everyone was clapping.

"Give it up everybody for Annabeth Chase!" everyone cheered.

The out of nowhere the crowd began to scream "Again! Again!."

And so here I am again with Percy next to me playing the piano.

"Looking at it now

It all seemed so simple

We were lying on your couch

I remember

You took a Polaroid of us

Then discovered (then discovered)

The rest of the world is black and white

But we were in screaming color

And I remember thinkin'

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Looking at it now

Last December (last December)

We were built to fall apart

And fall back together (back together)

Ooh, your necklace hanging from my neck

On the night we couldn't quite forget, when we decided

We decided to move the furniture so we could dance

Baby like we stood a chance

Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying

And I remember thinkin'

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?

Twenty stitches in the hospital room

And you started crying, baby I did too

But when the sun came up, I was looking at you

Remember when we couldn't take the heat

I walked out and said I'm setting you free

But the monsters turned out to be just trees

But when the sun came up, you were looking at me

You were looking at me, oh

You were looking at me

I remember

Oh I remember

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods yet?

Are we out of the woods?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

Are we in the clear yet?

In the clear yet? Good."

Eventually I convinced them Percy should sing and gifted him the stage.

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth was so awesome.

She made fall in love with her every second she got.

I loved her.

I always did and I always will. She is my one and only true love.

I had no idea what song to sing as a soloist.

Then I thought that maybe I should make up a song right on the spot and that's what I did.

"I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sew

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

Everyone clapped and I smiled. I loved making people smile. Then I looked towards Annabeth crying. Then I realized what my song spoke about. Oh dam it.

I usually wrote songs on how I felt.

I went to her. I reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Annabeth please talk to me."

"I thought you said you forgave me?" She asked through tears. This was the first time I saw Annabeth crying so much.

"I did. Look I am sorry about the song."

"It's okay." She tried to smile, and then I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too."

The crowd wanted us to sing together. We could hear their enthusiastic cries.

"What do you say?" I asked her with love shinning in my eyes.

"Let's do this. Prepare Jackson your gonna get your butt kicked."

We went up stage.

[Percy]

"I'm standin' still without you

In the emptiest of fields

I wish that I could say what's on my mind."

[Sierra:]

"The straw that fills your heart

So you never have to feel

You say that you just need a little time."

[Alex:]

"Days like these I bury my

My each and every word

And hide them underneath these lonely trees."

[Annabeth:]

"The harvest moon is wicked

I know that you've been hurt

I swear I'm here for good I'll never leave."

[Percy:]

"This is where it starts tonight"

[Annabeth:]

"If you open up your heart tonight"

[Both:]

"You're staring out the window

And I'm out here in the street

You stand there like a scarecrow

And I'm begging you to speak

You used to be my solid ground

Now I'm drowning in the sea

And I just want to believe in you and me

I just want to believe in you and me

(Heeya! Heey! Heeya! Heey)"

[Annabeth:]

"You used to be so full of life

Not just an empty shell

You're out there all alone I wonder why"

[Percy:]

"The pieces keep on falling out

And I pick them up myself

But I'd let you steal the buttons from my eyes"

[Percy:]

"Oh, this is where it starts tonight"

[Annabeth:]

"If you open up your heart tonight"

[Both:]

"You're staring out the window

And I'm out here in the street

You stand there like a scarecrow

And I'm begging you to speak

You used to be my solid ground

Now I'm drowning in the sea

And I just want to believe in you and me

Yeah, I just want to believe in you and me

(Heeya! Heey! Heeya! Heey)

(Heeya! Heey! Heeya! Heey)"

[Annabeth:]

"You said you'd open up for me"

[Percy:]

"Well nothing's what it seems to be"

[Annabeth:]

"How can I make you feel again"

[Percy:]

"Only you can make me real again"

[Both:]

"You're staring out the window

And I'm out here in the street

You stand there like a scarecrow

And I'm begging you to speak

You used to be my solid ground

Now I'm drowning in the sea

I just want to believe in you and me

I just want to believe in you and me"

[Both:]

"You're staring out the window

I'm out here in the street

You stand there like a scarecrow

I'm begging you to speak

You used to be my solid ground

Now I'm drowning in the sea

And I just want to believe in you and me

Yeah, I just want to believe in you and me

(Heeya! Heey! Heeya! Heey)"

[Both:]

"You're staring out the window

I'm out here in the street

You stand there like a scarecrow

And I just want to believe in you and me."

 **-A/N-**

 **Yo guys long time no see.**

 **So as I said in the previous Author's Notes that I will be deleting my grandma just passed away and it's been honestly stressful and I've been saddened. But her death took a toll on Joky and many other people that were close to her.**

 **I wish I could say I like how this chapter came out, but then I would be lying, honestly I feel like it was to focused on music, but I will try to improve the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for every support guys, we truly appreciate it.**

 **Now I am not really in the mood to answer reviews but I will do it just because I feel rude not doing it. This is my way of letting you guys know that each and every review means great to me and I love each and every one of you guys.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Thank you so much for your feedback and for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **Guest:Well she kept it a secret because it was important for the plot.**

 **darkmagician751: Thanks. I know we always have a hard time choosing songs just because we want there to be music that everyone enjoys. Like maybe you like rap so in one of the chapters there will be a rap song or pop or country or whatever. You get me.**

 **Guest: Percy doesn't need to wins Annabeth's heart it's just him thinking that she left because he did something wrong. It's just Percy being silly it's all Annabeth's fault, but he loves her so he takes the blame for her.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: YESSSSS PERCABETH!1**

 **clo7615:nThank you very**

 **AnnieJackson1: Merci Demi-Dieu. (Thank you demigod)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Thanks.**

 **And now a special recognition to PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thank you for your support you're review gave me and Joky the inspiration to update. So thank you.**

 **Love ya'll**

 **Have a great Thanksgiving and Black Friday.**

 **-Emily1050 and Joky04**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Christmas Special!**

 **It might be short. It's Really** **Late**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was home preparing for Christmas Eve.

The kids were with Percy.

He said he had some last minute shopping to do. I was happy that he was bonding so well with the kids.

My front door opened and in walked Piper and

Hazel.

"You won't guess who's joining us for Christmas this year!" Beamed Hazel.

"Let me guess Reyna, Octavian, Chiron, Clarisse, and Chris." I knew who was coming they had already called me this morning. In fact even Thalia, Luke, and Will were coming.

"How did you guess?" Hazel frowned, while Piper chocked on her own laugh.

"They called me this morning." I smirked at her.

"Good thing the whole gang is reuniting." Piper smiled, I returned her smile and continued my work.

"What do you mean the whole gang? Thalia, Luke, and Will are not coming." Hazel frowned again.

"Actually they're on their way."

Later that day

We were all around a bonfire outside in the backyard of our house.

Percy was hugging me while Macy and Caleb were sitting on both our laps.

It was cold, but we were all providing body heat for each other.

Thalia and Luke were engaged in a conversation. Octavia hadn't threatened any of us yet. Reyna and Piper were getting along and it looked like Christmas miracles were real.

"Okay kids it's bed time. You know it's eleven and unless you're both asleep Santa won't come." I said to Macy and Caleb.

"Nooooooooo." Dramatic little people.

"Guys, listen to your mommy. You know it's not to late for Santa to decide to put you on the Naughty List." He warned. The kids' terrified eyes told me that they were officially listening to their daddy.

I smiled. This year had been great. I had so many things to be grateful for.

I had a small cute family.

I had awesome brothers and sisters like friends.

I had a great job, that I loved.

My 99 and half year old great grandma was still in perfect shape. She seemed to never age. I swear she probably felt better than me.

So many things to thank for. Sure it had been a year filled with grief, surprises, trials, and losses. But even then I had people there to give me a hand and pull me out of my deepest problems and strengthen me physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Okay guys let's head upstairs, so that Santa can come." I grinned as the ran to their rooms.

Percy and I chuckled following after them to tuck them in.

I decided it would be faster if we each on one of the kids. "I get Macy you get Caleb."

He agreed and walked into Macy's room to give her a kiss.

He left the room and I sat on the chair next to her bed to tell her a bedtime story.

"Once Upon a Time in far away kingdom, lived a prince. He slayed dragons and was known for his kindness and loyalty to his people. His father, the king, asked him many times if he'd yet met the one. Although the prince hated this question, because he had found the one, he always said no. Why is that well our prince lived in a time where social status was priority, and the prince's lover happened to be the daughter of one of widow cooks of his palace. He often spied on her while she cooked, cleaned, and her favorite pastime read.

Annalisa, the daughter of the widow cook, was intrigued by the charming prince. He had slayed her heart, just as he did to all his dragons.

After days passing the prince finally decided to speak to his father. The king knew his son to well to have not known of his feelings towards Annalisa. However he was rejoiced when his son decided to propose to the beautiful girl.

On a very cold winter night he gave her a ring and she accepted his gift. From that day on every year on that day. Their kingdom would give gifts to others.

The prince and Annalisa eventually got married and lived happily ever after, but that doesn't mean that at times life did bring disagreements upon their relationship." I finished the story and smiled at my daughter's sleeping form.

I left the room silently hoping that Percy had managed to get Caleb to sleep.

I shouldn't have expected that.

What would you do, if you thought you were going to see your sleeping son and instead see your son playing with a stuffed toy and his father sleeping on the chair.

" What happened?" I asked him.

"Dawwy read stowy and then he fell nap nap." He answered. I nodded and instantly felt bad for Percy. I was going to let him sleep there.

"Did you bush your teeth?" I asked. He nodded. "Come on let's get to bed."

I tucked Caleb in and went downstairs to say goodnight, but instead found everyone sleeping on the living room.

I went into the closet where I had hidden the kids' gifts and began to put them all under the Christmas tree.

Then I turned of all the lights and went directly to bed.

-Time Lapse-

Next morning I woke up to little fingers tickling me.

I looked up at my little kids.

Caleb began to exclaim happily, "Mowwy,Santa came!" And just like that The whole family spent the day in pajamas unwrapping gifts and eating Christmas cookies.

 **Percy's POV**

 **Six days Later**

I was flying into California for New Years Eve. My family had forced me to come. So I convinced Annabeth to come with the kids.

During the plane ride we were all cuddling while watching "Snow".

When we arrived. The kids were fascinated by the fact that in California it felt like summer. In fact summer was a little bit colder than this weather.

When we arrived home, Annabeth warned them about going into rooms, running inside the house, and Triton and Tyson.

My brothers. Although Annabeth loved Tyson to the moon and back she sometimes felt weary of the big intimidating guy.

As for Tyson he still believed himself better than other's.

The moment we entered my family's house everyone looked towards the opening door.

For a while there was a uncomfortable silence until Triton began to yell.

"Eww no, no more bastards into my house."

Poseidon became angry and soon a small fight began in the kitchen.

I sigh.

Every year they same old fight. Why did he have such a mean brother.

The I felt a little hand tug at my pants. I looked down at my daughter. Her eyes were teary.

"What did me do?" She wailed. My baby's cries helped me realize, that until now Tyson had only emotionally hurt me, now he was reffering to the love of my life and my kids. Surely that was all it took to drive me nuts and tired of Triton.

Then All hell broke loose.

 **A/N**

 **So here in Miami is 2:25 a.m.**

 **It's Joky today because Emely has visitors over for the holidays and well I'll explain later.**

 **I am really tired, but I was inspired and I had been meaning to write the Christmas chapter and I honestly have been staring at a blank computer for days. Nothing came until now.**

 **Emily's family from New Jersey came to visit and she has been having a horrible break do to her mean cousin who hates us.**

 **On the bight side my great-grandmother by my mom's side turned 99 two day ago. She is in perfect health and as strong as ever.**

 **Well it's time to go.**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year.**

 **IT'S NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

 **See ya'll next year.**

 **Ooooh I almost forgot this story is coming to an end soon, so everyone who was reading "10 Years Late" prepare yourselves I have many things planned for that story.**

 **With love**

 **Joky04.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but honestly I have no excuse other than the fact that we've both been sort of lazy lately. And barely anything came to mind to write. However San Valentines was two and we decided it was about time we wrote something. We're honestly very sorry to each and every one of you. Now let's get this show started! Emily is not here. :(**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Songs we do not own.**

 **-Honey, I'am Good : Andy Grammer -At the beginning: Donna Lewis** **-Infinity: One Direction cover by: Caleb and Kelsey -Love me Like You Do: Ellie Goulding**

 **Last song is a surprise.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I usually wake up at 6:10 am. Well not on Valentines. Specially if I have Percy staying over at my house.

Yesterday the guys came to spend the day with us. This is do to the fact that today, Valentine's day we have a concert in Nashville. We decided to go on a multiple people date and then stay at our house since it's closer to the airport. Now it's 4:00 am and we're boarding a plane.

The kids are grumpy, and by 'the kids' I don't mean Caleb and Maisy. No they stayed in New York with my mom. When I say kids I mean Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, and Nico. None of them wanted to wake up today.

"Piper why did you go around the house with a trumpet playing it with the amplifier." Jason groaned for the millionth time.

"Because none of you woke up when I called you." Hazel was leaning on Frank as we passed through security.

"Guys do you by any reason have coffee?" Leo asked. He already drank my Starbucks's Butterscotch Latte.

I had to buy another one and now Percy is drinking that one.

"Annabeth buy me another one please," Leo said to me with pleading eyes.

Calypso turned around and punched his shoulder. "Stop asking Annabeth to buy you stuff. Like she doesn't have enough with Thalia and Percy. Plus you have your own money buy yourself some if you want."

"But then I have to remake this line and it's huge. I don't even understand why we need to make this stupid line. We're not traveling with these people we are going on our private jet." He answered.

"We have to make the line because you took long and the jet airport didn't let us in. Now we have to come to JFK Airport, to catch the girls jet." Percy accused him.

"Leo just get coffee inside."

Leave it to Nico to fix things.

We finished passing through security and ran to the private areas where our pilots were waiting for us.

After boarding the plain most of us went to sleep. Well all but Leo. He ended up drinking three cups of coffee.

The 2 hours and 3 minutes flight was quite tiring if you asked me.

Now we only had three minutes till the concert

Ben Clinton, you know the same guy that led to us meeting again.

Yep he is introducing us again.

"Well guys! I am not sure if you remember but a few months back we had the "Secret Sisters" and "The Demigods" participate in a competition. There was a tie. Well the bands decided to unite and now they're called "The Half-Bloods". Give a round of applause for these wonderful men and women."

We walked up to the stage and Percy and I took the front mikes.

"Hello Nashville," Percy yelled into the microphone.

Loud screams of Hello's answered back.

"We're all so happy that you guys are all here to celebrate this wonderful day of love with us. Now our girlfriends here don't know that we wrote them a song behind their backs what do you say should we sing them? We all know that temptation is everywhere and as a fact staying true to someone is probably one of the hardest things ever, but you guys are worth every hardship in life."

I was this close to slapping Percy. Yes I knew they had been up to something with so many disappearances during the week.

"Well here we go with" Honey I Am Good""

(All)

"Nah nah honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got somebody at home."

(Percy)

"It's been a long night here, and a long night there

And these long long legs are danm near

everywhere

(hold up now)."

(Jason)

"You look good, I will not lie

But if you ask where I'm staying tonight."

(Percy and Jason)

"I gotta be like oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby

My baby's already got all of my love."

(All)

"So nah nah Honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone

No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got to bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

(oo oo I will stay true)

(who who I will stay true)"

(Leo)

"Now better men, than me have failed

Drinking from that unholy grail

(Now check it out)"

(Frank)

"I've got her, and she got me

And you've got that butt, but I kindly gotta be like."

(Percy and Jason)

"Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby

My baby's already got all of my love."

(All)

"So nah nah Honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone

No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got to bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

(oo oo I will stay true)

(who who I will stay true)"

(Percy)

"Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night

But oh, I assure ya assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine."

(Jason and Percy)

"Oh No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got somebody at home

And if I stay I might not leave alone."

(All)

"No honey I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got to bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

No, no, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got somebody at home

And if I stay I might not leave alone

No honey I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I've got to bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

True ooo, ooo

Oh whoa oh."

I could barely hear the last words do to the cheering coming from the crowd.

"Well as enjoyable as it was to hear Percy sing that song I say it's time for the actual concert to begin. What do you say?" I spoke into the microphone before Percy could.

He glared at me as I did the same.

"Since dear old Annabeth is so boring and lovely tonight I will spoil her. So here we go with "At the Beginning"".

(Annabeth)

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you."

(Percy)

"No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start."

(All)

"And life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you."

(Piper)

"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure."

(Jason)

"Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true."

(Percy and Annabeth)

"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you."

(All)

"And life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you."

(Annabeth and Percy)

"Knew there was somebody, somewhere

A new love in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart."

(Thalia and Calypso)

"And Life."

(All)

is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing on-"

(Annabeth)

"Starting out on a Journey."

(Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper)

"Life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing.

In the end I want to be standing."

(All)

"At the beginning with you..."

"Next up we have one of our favorite songs for this new album that's coming out on the fall. It's called Infinity." Percy introduced this song.

"Excuse him, this is his favorite song not the rest of the band's" I corrected.

Aww's were heard all through the crowd with Leo's laugh behind me.

(Percy)

"Down to earth

Keep 'em falling when I know it hurts

Going faster than a million miles an hour

Trying to catch my breath some way, somehow."

(Annabeth)

Down to earth

It's like I'm frozen, but the world still turns

Stuck in motion, but the wheels keep spinning 'round

Moving in reverse with no way out."

(Nico)

"And now I'm one step closer to being."

(Thalia)

"Two steps far from you."

(Nico)

"And everybody wants you."

(Thalia)

"Everybody wants you."

(All)

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?

That's the time it would take to fix my heart

Oh, baby, I was there for you.

All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah

How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lay awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

Infinity, infinity, yeah

Infinity"

(Leo and Calypso)

"Eyes can't shine

Unless there's something burning bright behind

Since you went away, there's nothing left in mine

I feel myself running out of time."

(Thalia)

"And now I'm one step closer to being."

(Nico)

"Two steps far from you."

(Thalia)

"And everybody wants you."

(Nico)

"Everybody wants you."

(All)

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?

That's the time it would take to fix my heart

Oh, baby, I was there for you

All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah

How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lay awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

Infinity, infinity, yeah."

(Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper)

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?

That's the time it would take to fix my heart

Oh, baby, I was there for you

All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah, yeah."

(Percy , Annabeth, Jason, and Piper)

"How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

Lay awake only hoping they're okay

I never counted all of mine

If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity

Infinity, infinity, yeah."

(All)

"Infinity."

"Just like my love for you Annabeth." Pecy said with a smirk knowing that comment would make me blush.

" _Love me like you do,"_ Leo sang from behind jokingly. I glared at Calypso she hadn't been able to keep our surprise from Leo.

She glanced nervously.

"Now to end..." I cut off Percy.

"Well the guys weren't the only ones who wrote a special song for us. We wrote one for them too. Unfortunately Leo caught us, but every one else has no idea what this song sounds like so here we go."

(Annabeth)

"You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much."

(Piper)

"You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life."

(Piper and Annabeth)

"So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?"

(Hazel)

"Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find."

(Thalia)

"Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire."

(Calypso)

"Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more."

(Thalia)

"What are you waiting for?"

(All)

"Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?"

(Annabeth)

"I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more."

(Thalia)

"What are you waiting for?"

(All)

"Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?"

I went up to Percy, his eyes were watering. Then I kissed him the way he deserved slowly, but filled with lust, love , and passion.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you more Wise Girl."

"EWW COUTIES!" Leo gagged out loud from behind while Calypso scolded him.

"Now this last song is not an original, but it is our favorite Disney movie song right babe?" Percy asked me.

"Once again I must correct it's his favorite Disney movie, not mine." I corrected making the crowd laugh.

"Whatever. A Whole New World here we come."

(Percy)

" I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming"

(Annabeth)

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Percy: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

(Annabeth)

"Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky.

A whole new world."

Percy: (Don't you dare close your eyes)

Annabeth: "A hundred thousand things to see"

Percy: (Hold your breath, it gets better)

(Piper)

"I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be."

Jason:" A whole new world"

Hazel: "Every turn a surprise"

Frank: "With new horizons to pursue

Calypso: "Every moment red letter"

(All)

"I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you."

Leo:" A whole new world"

Thalai: A whole new world

(Percy)

"That's where we'll be"

(Annabeth)

" That's where we'll be"

(Jason and Percy)

" A thrilling chase"

(Annabeth and Piper)

" A wondrous place."

(All)

"For you and me."

"HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYBODY!" Percy yelled as we began to descend the stage.

 **Athena's POV**

"Grandma are mommy and daddy back yet?" Maicy asked me.

"No sweetie daddy and mommy won't be back until tomorrow." Her eyes held sadness. "How about this I will take you and your brother to the Ice Cream store okay."

I went to the playroom where Caleb was playing with cars and told him to put his shoes on and find his sweater so that we could leave for the Ice Cream Store.

-Time Skip-

 **Stranger's POV**

I had been following Annabeth's Chase's kids everywhere. Maybe if I kidnapped them and threatened Perseus Jackson that if him and I didn't get married he could kiss goodbye to his cute babies.

 **AN**

 **Wow! I was supposed to post this on Sunday , but I wasn't feeling well and Emily is out of the country with her family and her boyfriend's family. She doesn't get along with her in laws, but her mom does so yay for them.**

 **Anyway I am officially third wheeling now.**

 **HAPPY LATE VALENTINES FOR THOSE WHO HAD A VALENTINES FOR THOSE LIKE ME WHO SPENT IT WATCHING NETFLIX AND EATING, HAPPY VALENTINES FOR YOU TOO!**

 **Bye**

 **Joky04.**

 **PS. I don't own "A Whole New World". Disney does.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM BACK!**

 **MY BREAK IS OVER!**

 **So anyways sorry because the last time Joky updated the chapter had a lot of songs and barely any plot.**

 **Thanks to all who read the previous two chapters. I know they seem a little rushed and most of it was purely songs.**

 **This chapter will NOT be having any song so to those of you who don't like songs. Yay!**

 **Also we've been discussing a competition to choose what songs to include in the next chapter. At the bottom there will be a list and you guys get to vote on them.**

 **Yes we do love a good election. Talking of elections, the presidential elections are coming up.**

 **I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **GO TEAM CRUZ!**

 **I actually used to go for Ben Carson and even though I still believe he is a wonderful candidate, Cruz has proven to be more prepared at the political areas; but let's be serious here none of you probably care about this so GO TEAM whoever you go for.**

 **Anyway On with the story!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Here I was laying in bed. It was 11:47 am and I was still in bed.

Sometimes I really hated Percy.

I mean would you tell your girlfriend to call sick to work simply because she has a cold. Not even a fever.

Well that's what he did. And weather or not I ever forgave him was my choice. He had been feeding me soup every hour.

By the end of this I would be a fat annoying old lady with who knows how much soup in my stomach.

I am starting to create a vast animosity for soup. Honestly I never liked it, now it just repulsed my taste buds.

I heard my phone ringing on the table.

Groaning simply because it looked so far away. What had that imbecile done to me.

I reached for my phone and quickly read the message that had obviously been sent by Thalia, I mean who else would write such a stupid sentence.

It read:

 _"MONGRELS! MONGRELS WE'RE GETTING ATTACKED BY MONGRELS!"_

When the band first started out we decided that our paparazzi code would be mongrels. Well at least Thalia had decided it to be that way, however anyone who actually knows what mongrels means knows that the word doesn't make sense.

Like when she says that she is literally saying:

 _"Half-breeds! Half-breeds! We're getting attacked by Half-breeds!"_

Tell me now does it make sense?

Just when I decided to call Piper to ask her what she was doing the door to my room opened and soon enough I found myself staring at the most despised person next to all of the other rambunctious males, who believed they could ever rule a woman or much less outsmart her.

Percy.

"What do you want Perseus Jackson?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

He looked up at my eyes and then smiled. "It's time for your 12 o'clock meal. So I've prepared a new type of soup. It's made of mushrooms." By the end of his rant about the food he sounded as if he was so proud to have made me the mushroom soup.

I was honestly inkling that I was close to vomiting.

He didn't seem to be getting it.

"Percy! Stop talking about the soup you want to help make me feel better then leave me alone. I don't want anymore sickening soup. It has a revolting smell.. and I can't stand it please just let me rest." I hadn't planned on being so rude, but it had gotten my word across. For once Percy looked like he understood that I didn't want anymore soup.

Then without saying a simple word he stood up and left me alone just like I had asked him.

Forgotten was the phone call with Piper, forgotten was Thalia, forgotten was everything in that moment.

What had I just said to the only person who understood me so well.

I slept for about thirty minutes before having a nightmare. Then I decided to watch some TV. It had probably been for the best.

I finished watching the Biography of Helen Keller...and then eventually I fell into a deep slumber.

 **Percy's POV**

Her comment had hurt. I knew she didn't actually mean to offend, but it hurt so much.

All I had wanted to do was do something nice so that she could feel better.

I hadn't eaten anything since the morning and it was already 10 pm. I had already put the kids to sleep and now I probably should sleep on the couch since sleeping by her side seemed like impossible task tonight. When I had tried to get under the sheets she had pulled them all to herself. Then she had moved to the center of the bed and covered both sides of the bed.

I finally gave up on sleeping in bed and headed towards the living room and laid on the couch. Now I simply could not rest, my mind was elsewhere.

Around midnight I heard my phone beep.

I got up and decided to read whatever the message said while I went to get something to eat.

 _"I am closer than you think! I know who you are. I know where you live. I know where to find your family. Oh and if I were you I would keep my eyes on your beautiful little girl and what she hears; remember kids easily repeat what they say. Watch out Perseus Jackson I am your worse nightmare."_

Then there was a picture of Macy and Caleb obviously taken in the playground of their daycare.

I dropped my phone on the floor cracking the screen and every little piece of glass that it contained.

Whoever this person was they had messed with the wrong family at the wrong time.

By the time I woke up tomorrow I'd know who this person was after all what is one of the benefits of having a brother who can track anything and hack anything.

Quickly sending the number to Tyson I smiled at his quick reply.

 _"It'll be done by the early hours of the morning."_

Whoever this was had underestimated the power that I held and what grave mistake he'd just made.

 **Anonymous POV**

I knew he'd sent the number to Tyson did he actually believe I would have given myself up so easily. Oh hell not.

It would not happen. Not under my watch anyways.

 **Hey guys so it's been a while since I've written a chapter with Joky and I feel horrible, my best friend has had such a stressful couple of days and honestly things don't seem to be picking up. But anyway I am back and ready to rumble. I am not exactly sure when the next update will be, but we will try out best to make sure that it's not more than a week and a half away.**

 **So we haven't had the Review Section for a while but today I am going to reply to the reviews on the last chapters, but they are very important to us.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **clo7615: I am sorry if the story has been of any disappointment so far, but I mean it takes some time to come up with great chapters and that's unfortunately something neither of us have this year. Anyway I've got to say thank you for your support and I love Percy's overprotectiveness too.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: You are one of the first people that ever reviewed in this fan fiction of course you inspire us. Thank you so much and I know Percy has always had an inclination towards family so we were like "oh okay he is overprotective of his family yay!" Thank you for everything again.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **C123002: Well, well I am sorry but don't you think it's still early to know who the stranger is. Just saying it's someone from the actual books and completely unexpected.**

 **Guest (Ali123): Thank you for your comment and thanks for the support towards the story's development.**

 **Now there is one more review that was done in ch 2 and 11, but the day after the update of ch 13 so I will respond to it.**

 **lattelove-lattebooks: I am glad you like the story this far, however even though I some what agree that the lyrics are sometimes useless they aren't all the time. Sometimes they have to do with the chapter.**

 **Mystery gurl21: You don't know how happy your review has made me.**

 **So anyway ELECTION TIME! It's time to choose which song should I do for the next chapter.**

 **A) Wildest Dreams by: Taylor Swift or The Anthem Light's Cover (You choose Emily and I actually prefer the Anthem Lights, but I mean favorite band!)**

 **B) Same Old Love by Selena Gomez**

 **C) Avicii mas-up "Wake me up"/ "Hey brother" cover by Anthem Lights**

 **D) I Really Like You- Carly Rae Jepson or Anthem Lights**

 **So there you guys choose and if you can for those that involve listening to the Anthem Lights versions you don't have to do it you can just say you like the other version better.**

 **Although ANTHEM LIGHTS IS OUR LIFE, but it's okay we live in a free country and you have the freedom to pick.**

 **Anyway thank you all for your support and have a great day until whenever we update again.**

 **-Joky04 and Emily1050**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **I do not own You'll never be alone by Shawn Mendes.**

 **HEY! So this is chapter 15.**

 **Percy's POV**

I wasn't able to sleep at all. The worry of my children being in any kind f trouble made me think of a retribution for this wastrel.

I heard Annabeth's alarm clock ringing; indicating that it was 7:00 am.

I decided against telling her about the current threat to our families safety directly. I was going to give her an unclear view of the case so that she was alert and ready at all times.

I heard her steps against the floor on the stairs. Then she stopped walking. I looked up and saw that she was looking straight at me four steps away from the floor.

I noticed how hot she looked with her messy bun and her disheveled pajamas', which consisted of loose grey, PINK, pants and a worn out 'Demigods' shirt that she got when she stayed at my parent house during the summer. The shirt is...well used to be mine.

"I am sorry Perce." She said looking ashamed of herself, "I know you didn't mean to annoy me and were just tying to take care of me, but you know how much I hate being useless."

She literally ran down the stairs and jumped next to me on the L shaped couch. I quickly brought her closer to me until she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean anything. Plus you know your never useless because to me and the kids you are everything and I love you." I said to her honestly. She smirked and began to level her head and mine. The suddenly our lips were locked in an intense, domineering kiss on the lips.

After long minutes of non-stop kissing we split apart to catch our breath.

"I love you more." She says.

"Nah, I love you most."

"What are we in Tangled." She joked. I smiled before kissing her again.

"I can't believe we spent four years apart, how was that even possible."

"Honestly I have no idea how you managed four years without my awesomeness because believe me babe. I am the most magnificent human you've ever met."

"Are you sure your human, cause you sure do look like an alien." I said jokingly, before noticing her frown. Did she take the comment to heart. No my Annabeth knew what a joke was... right?

She began sobbing.

"I know that I am not that pretty, but am I really alien looking?" She cried.

"NO! ANNABETH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH." I said panicked. Then she began laughing.

"Hahahahaha you actually believed that I can't believe it." She laughed.

"That was not funny." I said sternly.

"You obviously have no taste in a good joke Jackson." A new voice joined in the conversation.

"WHO EVER INVITED YOU THALIA!" I screamed in fear.

"Um I have a key and you know." Thalia said while showing of her keys which had a big black circle hanging. This is her Kill Barbie key chain.

"Well can you leave? You're kind of disturbing our couple time." I said to her.

Annabeth looked at me and sighed, "Perce if you get into trouble I will deny knowing who you are."

"And here I thought you loved me."

 **Tyson's POV**

I spent all night trying to find the wastrel, but this wasn't possible.

I had gotten an address under the same phone number, but it was the house of an old woman who lived with her cat and her domesticated pig.

Dialing Percy's number to give him the bad news, I heard a noise.

The call was disconnected, then my phone turned into a blue screen.

What in the name of the Gods was going on.

"Tyson!" A shriek from Triton.

"What?"

"What kind of game are you playing unlock my phone and stop making noise."

"That wasn't me Triton. My phone is blocked too." I responded angry that he believed me to lower down to his level and prank him for always treating me like poop.

"Never mind my phone is back."

I looked at my phone's screen to see it was unlocked too, but I had a new message from a strange number.

 _"Tell your brother that I am not stupid enough to keep myself safe and clean."_

I dialed Percy's phone again.

He answered almost immediately this time.

"Tyson. Any news?"

"Sorry Percy, but it makes no sense. It's obvious whoever this person is he or she were smart enough to cover their own scheme pretty well. Unfortunately he also knew that you'd send the number to me and I believe that they might have been in the house hacking both mine and Triton's phones.

"Alright. Are you and Triton alright?" He asked with worry.

"Yes don't worry. Everything is fine here. I will keep on trying to dig up some more information. If there is any new changes from over there make sure to tell me."

"Okay. Bye brother tell the family I love them.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Something is wrong with Percy.

Ever since earlier today when he talked to Tyson.

I decided to relieve him of some stress with a song. I got my guitar and just began to play a random rhythm.

Then he began to sing.

 _"I promise that one day I'll be around_

 _I'll keep you safe_

 _I'll keep you sound_

 _Right now it's pretty crazy_

 _And I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

 _Hey_

 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_

 _And I can't stay_

 _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _Take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone [2x]_

You'll never be alone

 _When you miss me close your eyes_

 _I may be far but never gone_

 _When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars_

 _And hey_

 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_

 _And I can't stay_

 _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _And take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone [6x]_

 _And take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _Never be alone._

 _You'll never be alone."_

I stopped playing with eyes wide as I heard the songs lyrics.

"Are you leaving us?" She asked seriously with tears in her eyes.

"No. Never Annabeth I have to go see my father tomorrow, but I promise I'll be back the next day."

"Why didn't you tell me before Percy?"

"Annabeth, this is something I just found out about. This is to put our family out of danger. Annabeth I love you and our children and when somebody thinks it's funny to threaten me with them I don't take that too lightly."

"What do you mean we were threatened?" I asked confused.

"I promise I will tell you everything when I come back. Let's go to bed please. I have a long trip tomorrow."

And just like that our discussion was over.

Oh Perseus you don't know what you just brought upon yourself.

 **AN**

 **Hey guys. We're a little bit late, but it hasn't been a month since our last update. Anyway thank you for all of you who have followed this story so far. We're a little bit behind since we plan to end this by summer. Anyways thank you all and Happy Women's Day to all you ladies in a non-socialistic way.**

 **REVIEW TIME**

 **Mystery gurl: Um thanks for your support. I will make sure to keep you in mind. Sorry but I will not say who it is, because then I'd be spoiling and as far as I am concerned the best spoiler ever in my best friend not me. I will NOT SPOIL. MY LIPS ARE SEALED. We usually tend to write for all the couple and there will be many scenes where you will see all of them, but mostly Percabeth. Hhahahaah hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sass (Guess): So you liked I really really like you by Carly Rae Jepsen. However there is still voting because their is a tie in between wattpad and here. We will see what happens.**

 **To you who haven't voted here are your choices:**

 **A) Wildest Dreams by: Taylor Swift or The Anthem Light's Cover (You choose Emily and I actually prefer the Anthem Lights, but I mean favorite band!)**

 **B) Same Old Love by Selena Gomez**

 **C) Avicii mas-up "Wake me up"/ "Hey brother" cover by Anthem Lights**

 **D) I Really Like You- Carly Rae Jepson or Anthem Lights**

 **Anyway have fun all of you and that God may Bless Y'all**

 **Emily1050 and Joky04**

 **Joky04 and Emily1050**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait guys. We've just started finals in our school and it's been a tough and hard grading period for both of us.**

 **We're stressed and under a lot of pressure, but we are going to write at least a small chapter for you guys today.**

 **Also a question for you guys.**

 **Have any of you heard of "Hamilton" the musical.**

 **If you haven't, (Which by the way is very likely), I seriously recommend it.**

 **Honestly I love History and Music so.. yeah.**

 **The writer is the same man who wrote "In The Heights". He is also the one who plays Hamilton. I am obsessed with him. GO LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA.**

 **Anyway let's get to the story.**

 **"I Really Like You" by: Carly Rae Jepsen.**

 **Anyway who's ready for this short chapter.**

 **I don't own the PJO or HoO Series or any songs in this fanfiction.**

 **Percy's POV**

I knew Annabeth was hurt and confused. It was unfair to her.

She knew she and the kids were involved in some scheme towards me.

It had been a month since I went to my father.

We had some hints leading to different people. We had been going through a process of elimination and right now we only had three suspects left.

1\. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

2\. Gabriel Ugliano

3\. Amphirite Jackson

That's right my step-mom was discovered as one of the suspects. My father was shocked, but he hadn't said anything.

I know it hurts him to know that she would threaten his grandchildren.

BEEP

My phone rings. I look down at it and see a message from Jason.

I read it and gasped.

"Percy, call Annabeth she has important news to tell you."

I decided to ask him what it was.

"Jason? What are these news?"

I hit send and watch as the phone marks read. Then the little dots begin to move indicating that he's typing.

Then after a few moments the phone beeps again.

"Sorry man. It's her news, but I will tell you to have an open mind and no matter what do not loose your temper."

This arose a vile feeling in my stomach.

"Okay man. Thank you."

I hit send and immediately go to my contacts.

On the top I have Annabeth's contact.

I hit call and it only rings twice.

"Percy!" I can hear her happy voice from the other side.

"Wise girl, is there something wrong?"

I hear a sigh from her side and then I get even more nervous.

"Well it's nice to know that I don't even deserve a 'hello', or a 'how are you'. You know most boyfriends call their girlfriends at least once every day, but you haven't spoken to me twice this week.

Have you even wondered how our kids are doing?" She sounds angry.

I scrunch my nose knowing that I've been so busy with the investigation that I've been neglecting my job as a father and boyfriend.

"Of course I wonder how the kids are doing. I worry about all of you. That's the whole reason why I am here. Aren't I?" I know I am just making excuses now. But I don't want to deal with angry Annabeth.

I heard soft sobs from the phone and immediately I worry. There's definitely something wrong.

"Annabeth what's wrong."

"I AM PREGANT YOU ARSE!"

What? Seriously this is great! "That's great Sweetheart."

"No it's not. Whoever the culprit is knows it already and made it clear this morning that this baby is in just as much danger as Macy and Caleb." She tells me softly.

"What do you mean?"

"They left a letter in our house."

"THAT'S PERFECT. OUR HOUSE HAS A SECRET SECURITY SYSTEM OF CAMARAS. THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW OF IT ARE ME AND JASON."

"What since when?"

"Since we all moved together. Alright Annabeth I need you to pick up the kids from the daycare and come to the airport in an hour our private jet will be waiting for you.

I'll be here waiting for you." I said slowly knowing that she understands that I need to keep them safe.

"Okay."

"See you later. I love you babe!" I said chirpily as I begin to look for my laptop to log into my security system and look at all of the house's videos.

"I love you too."

"Annabeth don't worry. I will keep you, our children, and our unborn baby safe."

"I know you will. But who will protect you, if not me." She says laughing a few minutes later.

"Talk to you later. Okay?" I said my goodbyes for the millionth time.

"Bye Perce. Don't have to much fun without me there." She giggles. I laugh at her silliness.

"As if, now hang up." I told her with a sigh.

"No you hang up."

"Not going to happen you go first."

"FINE IF YOU WANT IT TO BE THAT WAY!" She screams and then I hear the call get disconnected.

I smile once again and text her.

"I think you just popped my ear drums."

It only took her about three minutes to answer.

"STOP bothering me."

I laugh and turn back to work.

I found the video and began to play it.

I noticed a strike of long hair.

Then her face comes into view.

I couldn't believe it. Up until now she was just a suspect, but now it was proven.

The women who raised me was threatening me.

I sent the video to the detective who were working on this case with me. Then I sent the video to my father. He deserves to know his wife is a liar and even though he will be horrified he won't be getting lied to anymore.

After 5 minutes of discussing with the detectives we agreed to meet for a meeting.

-HOUR LATER-

The meeting was over and now I was on my way to our private airport to pick up Annabeth and the kids.

I know I was late and she was probably angry I made them wait thirty minutes.

I saw her fuming figure and smiled.

I know my girl so well.

As I walked outside of the car I began to reach for my guitar in the back of the car.

I came into her hearing range and began to play.

"I really wanna stop

But I just gotta taste for it

I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon

So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it

I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night watching television

But how we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're out of touch

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation

All I wanna do is get into your head

Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, and this temptation

Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby

Late night watching television

But how we get in this position?

It's way too soon, I know this isn't love

But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're out of touch

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Who gave you eyes like that?

Said you could keep them

I don't know how to act

The way I should be leaving

I'm running out of time

Going out of my mind

I need to tell you something

Yeah, I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Oh, did I say too much?

I'm so in my head

When we're out of touch

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

I really really really really really really like you

And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?"

"Am I forgiven." I ask.

"Not even close." She glares at me and walks past me.

I smile. My little hellcat.

 **A/N**

 **So that's it. Once again sorry for making ya'll wait so much.**

 **Anyway Joky's birthday is coming up and I am going to get her the best gift ever.**

 **Anyway Another question how many of you speak Spanish?**

 **And would it be okay if I put a Spanish song for one of the chapters.**

 **Anyway that's pretty much it.**

 **Unfortunately I will not do REVIEWS today, but thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter and sorry for the wait.**

 **HAPPY LATE EASTER GUYS.**

 **-joky04 and Emily1030**


	17. Chapter 17

I KNOW I KNOW DON'T SHOOT JUST YET!

 **IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE OUR LAST UPDATE AND WE SORT OF LEFT YOU ALL HANGING I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THAT. BUT SUMMER VACATION IS HERE AND WE PLAN ON HAVING LIKE FOUR MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ OUR STORY "The Demigod Marriage" LAST YEAR AS PROMISED THERE WILL BE A SHORT SEQUEL OF A FEW YEARS AFTER THE ENDING.**

 **I THINK THOSE ARE ALL THE BIG NEWS. OH WELL Joky I ARE BOTH 15 NOW. WE FINISHED FRESHMAN YEAR THAT WAS HORRIBLE. IT SUCKED I HAD A HEART ATTACK. THEN SOME SENIOR TOLD ME THAT FRESHMAN YEAR WAS THE HARDEST BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING USED TO EVERYTHING NEW. SO YEP LIFE HAS BEEN GOING GREAT.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE SONG "lOVE KNOWS LOVE GROWS"

 **ANYWAY I AM DONE BOTHERING YOU**

 **ON WITH THE STORY -**

 **PERCY'S POV**

Amphirite Jackson was no longer free. She cursed, threatened, and mentioned my mother to me. I was happy that she now lived behind bars. Everyone had started our old routine again. Well all, but Triton he blamed me for his mother's crime.

Turns out Amphirite had a trafficking business in the under market of illegal rare animals. That thankfully put her in years of prison plus many more of donating all the money she gained to animal rescuing agencies. She wasn't very happy at her punishment, but nobody else cared.

I was nervous on how to send her to jail since I couldn't send her for threatening that would just make her do small payment, but when we found that beneath all her lies she was actually a lot worse than our initial thoughts of her.

"PERSEOUS JACKSON!" My beautiful fiancé called (demanded) from our room. "IF YOU DON'T FRICKIN BRING MY GALLON OF COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM, I AM GOING TO THROW YOU IN THE DOG HOUSE."

"Of course dear!" I replied.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately stop in my tracks when I see the kitchen looks like a complete hell of ketchup.

"CALEB AND MACY JACKSON WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" My voice boomed through the bottom floor.

I notice the little pigtails of my daughter hidden behind the kitchen's counter.

I strain my hearing and I can hear the whispering.

"Guys if you're going to hide you should at least try harder to not make it obvious your there." I pulled the both out of their hiding spot about to scold them when I notice the tears in my little girl's eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" She begins to cry harder and then it gets mixed up with her brother's hiccups.

"Now that bawy is cowing mama no like me no more!" She sobs harder I kneel down to her eye level.

"Guys that's not true mommy loves you both the same as she loves the new baby and when the baby does come and mommy and I will be busier taking care of him because he needs us there, but that doesn't mean we love you any less. Okay?" I asked. I saw their eyes getting happier in understanding. After a minute I decided to question the mess.

" So what happened here?" I asked smiling down at them.

"US guanted to make mama breaktast, but it didn't come out." Caleb sighed sadly.

"Hey guys it's okay and I am sure mommy would have been very happy, but you guys are still our babies and if you need to cook something for mommy you ask me or one of your aunts or uncles." I gave them each a comforting hug .

After they both walked off I called the maid to clean the kitchen.

"PESEOUS JACKSON IF MY ICE CREAM ISN'T HERE IN THREE SECONDS I AM GONNA CUT YOUR BALLS OFF."

I hurried to the fridge and looked over all the different types of Ice Cream with ANNABETH'S name written on them. Yep after she hit her fourth month into the pregnancy her cravings for different types of ice creams was every two hours. So our fridge was temporarily Annabeth's fridge only filled with her ice cream.

Two of our cabinets were her cookies, one of them was her vegies. And two of the other cabinets held the rest of the households foods.

I heard a scream from the movie room and rushed out of the kitchen down the stairs into the basement to see Leo eating Annabeth's Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Tub while watching my little pony.

"OH MY GOD LEO VALDEZ YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT TO WALMART TO BUY ANOTHER TUB WITHIN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, THAT IS OF COURSE IF YOU WANT EVERY ADULT MALE IN THIS HOUSE TO BE CASTRATED." I laughed at his yelp and then he began to rush out of the house.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Leo finally arrived with the Ice Cream and we saw as Annabeth examined it before shrugging and giving it back.

"I don't want it anymore." She replied.

Leo began to cry and so did I.

"You two get out of here with all your sissyness . Man up!" She kicked us out.

We looked at each other and noticed Hazel, Piper, and Calypso laughing their butt's off.

"Now you see what we had to deal with, but don't worry girls we're never going to have to deal with this ever again right boys, because now that we're all preggers the only ones able to suffer are you all." Thalia said as she too began to laugh.

Luke hadn't know about her pregnancy so... he had huge eyes filled with terror. If from Annabeth's pregnancy anything had been learnt was that pregnant women were dangerous weapons.

"Ooh and let's not forget the best side is yet to come." Piper's eyes had a glint of seriousness.

Jason gulped at that comment.

"Well I better get back before the EVIL Queen of Notre Dame." I sighed jokingly.

"I HEARD THAT YOU COW!" Annabeth's words caused for everyone to laugh.

"Well Macy and Caleb come here so that you can all say how much you love mommy to her." I opened the door to Annabeth's and my.. well Annabeth's room and my couch.

When Annabeth saw them she smiled with teary eyes.

I had told her about their doubts and she had decided to write a song on it. I know it's all her hormones, but this girl is bipolar. I love all of it though.

On second thought I hate when she cries for no reason, or when she does have a reason. I just hate to see her cry.

It reminds me of how everything came to be that summer six years ago.

I came out of my thoughts with her soft voice.

"Everybody is born to care

It's something we were meant to share

Not to keep to ourselves all alone

If we make room for someone new

Doesn't mean that there's less for you

Only means that our circle has grown

Love knows, love grows

Bigger than before

In your heart there's always more

It's magic the more you give it away

The more love comes back to you everyday

You are my Tika and I am your Ro

Always forever wherever we go

So Love knows, love grows

Bigger than before

In your heart there's always more

Always more."

As she finished the kids hugged her and told her they loved her she cried a little bit and I smiled knowing that these memories would forever be engraved in my mind.

These are the little things that make life so great.

 **-A/N-**

 **I am so sorry, but unfortunately today we won't be able to do the reviews section. I just want to thank you all who have been reviewing for updates. We really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **ANYWAY WE'RE BACK AND WE'RE READY TO RUMBLE SO UNTIL THE NEXT TIME MY AWESOME PEOPLE!**

 **HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER!**

 **-Emily1050 and Joky04**


	18. Chapter 18

**Annabeth's POV**

I was currently tired of this pregnancy. I haven't seen my toes in a month and every time I try to put on a pair of shoes they don't fit. I do exercise for a reason people, so I do not understand how it is legal to let pregnant ladies go through all this pain.

I wish we were Seahorses. Percy would be the one pregnant not me. Why are humans so complex.

"I WANT A MASSAGE!" I mumble from the couch.

"Oh no!" Groans Percy as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh you are definitely looking for trouble. All I asked for was one nice relieving massage, but noooo, _'I am Percy Jackson and I can't even massage my pregnant fiancé'._ Maybe if I would have chosen another demigod it would have been better. Now I have to deal with those lazy toes of yours." I demanded angrily. Can't he see I am going through all this pain and it's all his fault.

Percy's face told me that he hadn't understood anything I had just said. Oh that horrible face made me so mad. His perfect chin and tan skin, his beautiful black hair, those sea green eyes, I would die for, and my favorite part his perfect chest. Oh no you pervy cravings I am acting angry right now. Come back later.

"I am sorry baby! I'll do anything! Please don't call your mom or I am dead fish!" Percy said while cautiously studying my face.

"What are you talking about? Why would I call Athena." I asked smirking. He shrugged and began to walk up the stairs. Probably to get me the 'Stress Relieve, Spearmint and Peppermint' Aromatic's cream from Bath and Body Work's.

As I sat quietly in my seat I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. At first I thought they were just contractions, but after feeling the first contraction of my stomach I knew these were Braxton Hicks. Also known as fake-labor.

It was a way of our bodies to tell the female that any minute now the baby would come. It was also a way to begin to prepare the mother-to-be for the pain of child birth.

"Hey Wise Girl come here so that I can massage your beautiful back." My Percy said. Gosh I can't even stand up because of the pain. I had already gone through this once. Come on! They had been twins.

"Percy please just carry me to our room and massage my feet." I said to him slowly while breathing heavily.

He nodded and came to lift me up slowly and careful not to hurt me, but tight enough not to drop me.

As I walked up I heard the horrible dramatic fake cries of Leo. Calypso locked him outside the room and now he was trying to redeem himself through fake tears. Guys we can't live without them, but they just never learn.

"Come on Calypso I miss you!" He begged.

"Oh no. Screw you Jason is no longer sleeping on the couch it's your turn." Calypso grumbled from inside the room. "In fact out of all of the guys the only one who has only slept on the couch or the floor five times has been you. That means you need more punishing. You never see Frank change Hazel's TV shows to watch football."

My pains increased to drastically for me to continue listening to their fight. Oh yes this house was never quite. With so many pregnant ladies and two toddlers it was always lively in here. I sure can't wait for all the babies to come and all the stupid midnight tantrums that would happen.

Oh why did our periods have to synchronize!

"Oww Percy please massage my abdomen. It hurts."

"Your what? What's the abdomen. Is it like your thigh or may.." Why of all my admirers had I chosen this Seaweed Brain again.

Oh yeah that's because he is MY Seaweed Brain. All you little hormonal teens out there watch out I am watching you.

Muahahahahahah.

Just kidding, wow my subconscious sure is weird.

The atomic mass of Bromine is 35. The square root of 182 is 13.490737632 rounded to nearest tenth is 13.5.

Oh it feels good to have my usual thoughts back.

I came out of my thoughts as I heard Percy rapping songs from the Hamilton musical as he massaged my feet. Had he forgotten about my abdomen?

 _"I dream of life without the monarchy_

 _The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy"_

 _"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!_

 _When I fight I make the other side panicky_

 _With my SHOT!"_

Percy was completely oblivious to my annoyance towards his singing.

The Braxton Hicks had been increasing. Now they were to unbearable. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that there was something wrong.

"Percy!" I called out. He was to focused on his song to realize I was in trouble.

"Percy!" I grumbled in pain a bit louder.

 _"Rise up! When your living your knees..."_ He sung louder.

"PERCY!" I screamed in agony.

He finally realized that I had been calling him.

"Wise Girl? What's wrong?" He asked as worry filled his face.

"CALL THE HOS- AGHH."

"What Baby what do I call" He asked innocently. "Please tell me. Annabeth who do I call?"

"AGH" My screams reached Thalia and Piper's ears and they rushed into my room with a phone in hand dialing 911.

"Annie from 1-10 how much does it hurt?" Thalia asked. I know what she is doing she is tring to distract me.

"1000000000000+INFINITY Agh!"

My thoughts drifted to the twins. They wouldn't see me in this state, they were at their grandparent's house for the weekend.

Knowing that Piper and Thalia would make sure I reached the hospital I gave up and let the darkness take over.

 **A/N**

 **SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE US. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN FOR MONTHS, BUT WE HAVE BEEN STUDYING HARD TO GET INTO MIAMI DADE COLLEGE. NOW DON'T QUESTION YES. WE ARE HIGH SCHOOL SOPHOMORES, BUT WE BOTH HAVE ALL OUR CREDITS TO GRADUATE AND IF WE PASS THE PERT WE CAN START COLLEGE NEXT YEAR. SO PRAY FOR US.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

 **TI'LL OUR NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **JOKY04 AND EMILY1050**


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy's POV**

 _"Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

 _You have my eyes_ _You have your mother's name_

 _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_.

 _I'm dedicating every day to you_

 _Domestic life was never quite my style_

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so sm_ art

 _You will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone_

 _My son_

 _Look at my son_

 _Pride is not the word I'm looking for_

 _There is so much more inside me now_

 _Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun_

 _My son_

 _When you smile, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _My father wasn't around (my father wasn't around_ )

 _I swear that_

 _I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe_

 _and sound for you_

 _Will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_ "

 _-Dear Theodosia, Hamilton Musical_

 **Annabeth** had gotten to the hospital too late.

She started having consecutive contractions in the ambulance.

When we got to the hospital she was immediately taken for a C-section, due to loss of blood.

A day that was supposed to bring me joy had suddenly turned sour.

I wasn't careful enough. I wasn't fast enough. How could I be a good father, if I couldn't even be a good husband.

"Percy calm down. The doctor just said that they just finished the C-section." Thalia told me. "You're daughter is fine and Annabeth will be fine. However she will need a blood transfusion, which is not that hard for her since she has a pretty common blood type. At least it's a common blood type amongst us kids with dyslexia."

I know that what she is saying is true. Most of us kids that have dyslexia have the unique blood type of A.

Yes you know those kids in your school or neighborhood that have type A blood. Yep those are kids with dyslexia. That's why we're always donating blood for other kids with dyslexia.

"I know! I know! It's just what if she dies and then I have to raise all three of our kids on our own. I can't do it. I am a horrible dad to Macy and Caleb as it is imagine this new baby."

"Perseus Jackson" called dr. Solace.

"Yes?"

"You can now go see your daughter and your wife!" said a nurse that had just walked in and stood next to the doctor.

"Right now your wife is sleeping, but she might be ready tomorrow morning. As for your daughter she is ready to meet you."

"Alright. Can you tell me which way to go?" I asked.

I walked in the room which the nurse had told me to go to.

My eyes immediately fixed on my sleeping wife in the center of the room.

She had an IV connected and many different dark circles from injections.

"Wahhahahahaha" the noise startle me, and made me jump in fear. Then I looked to the little bundle inside the crib wrapped in a white sheet.

With a sign on the crib that read "Baby Jackson". Her information was all taped to the crib.

She was 6 pounds and 50 centimeters long.

She had a mob of black curls in her head, and her cute green eyes were filled with tears that caused my heart to break into a thousand pieces.

This is my daughter.

She's my baby.

At that moment I vowed to never let her out of my sight. She would never be separated from me or her mother.

The I remembered she was crying so I picked her up and began to bounce her. Trying to calm her down.

Instead of calming down, however her wails just got louder and louder. Then I remembered that a few weeks ago Thalia told me that when Annabeth had the twins, the only way to calm them was to place them near their mother.

So I did just that.

I placed our little girl over Annabeth's chest and watched with relief as my daughter held as tight as she could to her mother's hospital gown.

I concentrated on my two sleeping angels and began to think about Caleb and Macy.

I got my phone and dialed Thalia who was still outside.

"Hey Pinecone Face I need a favor."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID PIECE OF BARNACLE."

"So are you going to help me or do I have to bother the very peaceful Piper whom is soooo tirrrreeeddd and blame it all on you and Jason. Maybe that get's you both in trouble."

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY I GET IT. NOW TELL ME WHAT TO DO." She responded angrily into the phone.

"Can you go pick up Macy and Caleb from my mom's place and take them to our house. Also since visiting hours are almost over you and Jason should go home and tell the others how everything is so far."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Barnacle spawn." She said chuckling.

"You're hanging out to much with Athena, you know that."

"Well when she's your best friend's mother. There's nothing else you or I could do.

"Get out of here traitor." I said just as she hung up.

Then I averted my eyes from my cell phone and back to the tiny and gentle baby.

So full of innocence.

I am grateful to the gods for her.

 **AN/**

 **Hey sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. This update is dedicated to one of our readers that reached out to me and we're so very thankful for that and encouraged.**

 **So we have decided to soon bring "Summer Romance" to it's end. For various reasons.**

 **1\. We've never been this discouraged to finish a story.**

 **2\. We're both pretty busy most of the time.**

 **3\. Loss of inspiration and just over all stress.**

 **But thank you to our faithful readers and we're very thankful to ya'll.**

 **Emily1050 and Joky04**


	20. Chapter 20

To you our faithful readers:

 **First and foremost we're very thankful to you all for accompanying us through this journey and given us the pleasure of providing you with fan fictions on your favorite** **fandoms. With the greatest pride we happily present to you the last Chapter of Summer Romance.**

 **When we first started this fic we never thought it would take this long to finish and for that we are absolutely sorry.**

 **Anyways unto the story:**

 **Percy's POV**

Three days went by and Annabeth seemed to be regaining her skin color, but she had yet to wake up. Meanwhile Baby Jackson was still unnamed and had yet to be introduced to the family.

She had only met Thalia, Piper, Jason, and Hazel. Frank and Leo had to stay at home watching over the twins.

"So are you going to keep on staring and not say anything?" A females voice asked.

I looked and I mean I focused my eyes on the bed that my wife had layed in for the past three days unmoving.

"You're actually awake right? It's not just my dehydration and my lack of sleep getting to me right?"

"Nope, at least as far as I know I think I am pretty real." Annabeth said glaring at me.

"I missed you Wise Girl!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever go get me a doctor or a nurse Seaweed Brain. And where's my baby?"

"Oh Miss. Jackson baby is right in that crib over there." I said smiling as I stood up to go get the nurse.

"Why'd you call our daughter that horrendous name. She will be called Sylvia after my grand role model Sylvia Plath."

"Eww. No!" I shrieked at the name.

"I have declared her name is Sylvia and you have to deal with it," she said in a harsh tone, finally leading to me leaving the room and look for a doctor or a nurse.

I went up to the counter and immediately got creaped when I saw my cousins Bianca and Nico. Bianca didn't creep me, but Nico. Well...  
"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Annabeth and the baby of course!" Bianca said not really looking at me.

"Their in room R102. See you guys there."

I looked around the counter looking for a hospital worker, until I found an RN sitting in the computer hidden behind a book.

"Umm excuse me?"

She looked at me with an awkward look. "Yes."

"Umm my wife just woke up and I thought to let the nurses know" I said, not really sure how to respond to the awkwardness.

"Oh okay, I'll send Dr. Solace to the room as soon as possible, also can you tell me the room number."

"It's R102." I said as fast as I could.

"Okay then."

"Thank you for everything."

I practically ran back to the room and I could already the wails of my daughter. As I was about to come inside the room, the door opened and Nico walked out. Then Baby Jackson, because I refuse to call her Sylvia, stopped crying.

"Man your kids are all creeps." He muttered, but I am pretty sure he is the only creep. I love him though.  
"Sure Nico," I said rolling my eyes and opening the door to come in.

"So you guys decided to name her Sylvia? What an original name." My cousin said with a fake smile.

No Bianca isn't a fake person, she's just to easy to read and she is too nice to say she doesn't like it.

"Not really she doesn't have a name yet, I have not agreed to call her Sylvia." I say.

"I ALREADY SAID HER NAME IS SYLVIA YOU SEAWEED BRAIN DON'T HAVE A SAY." Annabeth yelled at me.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. See you guys later." Bianca said with big frightened eyes.

As she walked out I turned to see Annabeth had a smirk.

"Seaweed Brain, can we please name her Sylvia?" She said with watery eyes and plump lips. Oh no.

I can't give in.

Not again.

I can't give in.

"Okay Sweetheart whatever you want."

NOOOOOO.

"Hahahahahahahaha. I can't believe you fell for that again. You know I wouldn't name our daughter something as bad as Sylvia, maybe I would name he Arathme or Jakobe, but never would I name her Sylvia. Your such a Seaweed Brain." She said laughing hysterically.

The knock on the door stopped my moping and her laughter.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs. Jackson I am just going to run some test to make sure everything is back in place and in two days you should be free to go. Anyway I'll send the nurse to run the test in ten minutes." Dr. Solace didn't wait for our response instead he just walked out.

I called Thalia while the nurse was running her test.

"Hey can you bring the kids to the hospital. Annabeth is awake."

"Alright everyone is going. See you in a jiffy Mr. Barnacle." She said and hung up.

URGH she infuriates me.

"So the test point to everything being pretty normal. I would recommend to stay away from stress for a month or two and do not any heavy lifting. I don't recommend you carry the newborn unless your seated or laying down. That's all have a nice evening." She said and walked out.

"You heard that Mrs. Jackson you have to stay away from stress."

"Mr. Jackson don't you know my life is not complete unless I have tons of stress in my body. Plus what will I do when Macy and Caleb want to be carried."

"I'll explain to them that you are temporarily unable to carry them. That should do it." I said.

"I going to take a power nap when the guys get here you wake me up."

"Daddy!, Daddy, wake up!" I heard Macy exclaim as she jumped in front of me.

"Shh Sweetie pie your mommy and sister are tired."

"What is baby sister name Daddy?" Caleb asked.

"She doesn't have a name yet."

"WHAT ABOUT FLOWER." Macy once again yelled.

"NO I WANT HER NAME TO BE HICUP LIKE IN THE MOVIE 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON'."

"NO!"

"YES?"

"NO!"

"Alright guys no fighting come here and tell mommy hello." Annabeth said being woken up by the noise.

"Mommy can we name sissy Flower."

"No mommy name her Hicup."

"Well even though they're both beautiful names, but I've had another name in mind. How about Hope."

"That's actually not a bad idea, but why?" I said.

"Well when I got pregnant with the twins and I left I never thought we'd get married, much less have another kid. She also is a new beginning for us and our family."

"Speaking of families. Where are your aunts and uncles?"

"Well when we got here Auntie Piper began to pee herself and so Auntie Hazel and uncle Frank ran with us here and told us to tell you the Stork is coming." Macy said.

"I guess Piper went into labor. I am kind of worried. Go see her Percy and take the kids with you. I'll just take a nap."

"But momma we wanna stay with you." They both said.

"Don't worry Wise Girl go to sleep. I'll see how everything is doing over there and come back as fast as I can. I love you know that."

"I love you too my Seaweed Brain."

"Oh how I owe Thalia for that fateful Summer."

"And to our Summer Romance."

 ** _The End_**

 ** _I know. Horrible ending._**

 ** _Well we're sorry._**

 ** _Have a nice day_**

 ** _-Joky04 and Emily1050_**


End file.
